Not Your Typical Love Story
by soccersmileyGRL16
Summary: Cappie and Casey are partners. Cap wants to settle down with Lexi, but Casey is falling for him all over again. Evan and Rebecca are married, but Evan loves Casey. Ashleigh loves Calvin, but he's gay. Rusty is secretly dating. Drama! Full summary inside.
1. Summary and Characters

Casey and Cappie are working together in their clothing business called Caspie Creations

Casey and Cappie are working together in their clothing business called Caspie Creations. Cappie is the playboy boss, flirting with every one of his assistants and the girls that work under him. Rebecca is now Casey and Ashleigh's best friend, and marrying Evan Chambers. Calvin is still gay, and with Michael, but he might be having feelings for one of his girlfriends. Heath is back from his year in Europe. Cappie meets a new girl and he forgets his playboy ways. Cappie takes a turn in his life and gets engaged. Rusty is hiding his relationship with Jen K. from everyone and the truth is going to come out. Frannie falls for the Beaver, now known as Charles. Old flames are going to come back, and drama is going to start in Chicago again.

Scott Michael Foster…….Cappie

Spencer Grammer…….Casey Cartwright

Amber Stevens…….Ashleigh

Dilshad Vadsaria…….Rebecca Logan

Jacob Zachar …….Rusty Cartwright

Jessica Rose…….Jen K.

Jake McDorman…….Evan Chambers

Paul James…….Calvin Owens

Aaron Hill…….Beaver "Charles"

Clark Duke…….Dale

Tiffany Dupont…….Frannie

Zack Lively…….Heath

Chase Crawford…….Damien Johnson

Amber Tamblyn…….Alexandra "Lexi" Thompson


	2. Wedding Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek, although I wish I were because then the show would go the way I want it to and I could meet Scott Michael Foster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek, although I wish I were because then the show would go the way I want it to and I could meet Scott Michael Foster. **

_**Chapter One: Wedding Revelations**_

"Cappie," Casey yelled through the glass window. Cappie ignored her while he made out with his assistant. "CAPPIE!" Casey barged in through the door.

"Case, some privacy please, uhm…uh…"

"Janet." Casey said for him.

"Yeah, Janet and I need some alone time." He said giving Janet a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, I don't know if you checked your calendar, today you are mine." Casey said. Janet looked at Cappie.

"What are you talking about?" Cappie asked her.

"Rebecca and Evans wedding, you said you would be my date." Casey said. Rebecca and Casey solved their problems and were now best friends. Evan and Cappie still didn't get along, but Cappie did everything he could for Casey. After all, they were business partners at Caspie Creations. Who would have known that Cappie could stick to a major in management and Casey would go into the fashion industry. Cappie and Casey worked together in producing the greatest clothing line in all of Chicago.

"Ughh…" Cappie groaned, "What time do we have to go?" He let Janet go out of the office.

"Now," Casey said, "I have to help Rebecca get ready, she and Ash are waiting at the house. But you can't go in that?" One plus side for Cappie owning a company, meant that he could wear what ever he wanted and not a suit. Cappie groaned again while Casey dragged him by his arm out of his glass box, office.

"Casey, when are you going to get a new car?" Cappie asked. He hated that red car of hers, especially when he had to sit in it almost everyday.

"If you hate my car so much, you should come to work in your own car." Casey spat back at him over the loud radio.

"When I have you to drive me here, why do I need to use my own car?" Casey nodded and giggled. "Cappie, did you get my dress from the tailor?" Cappie looked at her confused. "Cappie, you are so irresponsible, you can't even remember a simple dress. I don't even know how you can run a…"

"Chill Case!" Cappie cut her off, "It's at my house." Casey looked at him apologetically, and thought how good it was that they were neighbors.

"Oh My God!" Ashleigh came running from the front porch. "You are late." She dragged Casey into the house. Cappie went back into his house to pull on his suit and black tie, and to grab Casey's bridesmaids dress.

Cappie stood in the closet admiring himself in the suit that Casey had bought him last weekend at the mall. He looked at the strapless purple floor length dress hooked on the top of the mirror.

"Cappie!" Ashleigh opened the front door of the house that she, Rebecca and Casey shared. "Good, you brought the dress."

"You look nice." Cappie said to Ashleigh who was already dressed.

"Thanks, wait on the couch." Ashleigh said taking the dress from his hands and running up the stairs.

Cappie sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote of the side table. He flipped to channel fourteen news.

"_We are at the site of Rebecca Logan's wedding. We have just received notice that her father will be attending tonight, but he will not be giving Rebecca away. Rebecca is marrying the son of the famous Chambers, Evan Chambers. We will be back here, live in two hours, and now over to the weather." _

Cappie threw the remote on the opposite couch. He was angry that of all people Rebecca dumped him for Evan Chambers. Cappie comforted her when she found out about her evil father, and them dumped him because she thought he was just comforting her because Casey told him to. He had learned to live with the fact that Rebecca was with Evan and now Casey was with Damien.

"Why isn't Damien taking Casey to the wedding?" Cappie thought.

"Cappie are you ready to go" He heard the girls come down the stairs. Rebecca was in a strapless poofy white wedding dress. Casey and Ashleigh were in the same purple dress.

Cappie stared at Casey, her perfectly curled hair was up in a perfect half-pony tail. "Cappie." Casey said for the fifth time.

"Sorry, lets go." Cappie walked out of the house first and the three girls followed.

"Bec's, we are going to miss you so much." Ashleigh was hugging her in the back seat of Casey's car.

"C'mon Ash, I'll come and visit all the time. I am only going to be living a few minutes away." Rebecca said hugging her roommate back.

"I know, but we are going to miss eating cheezeritos with you at two in the morning." Ashleigh let go.

"C'mon Ahs," Casey said, "Leaving Bec's is leaving us all alone for Evan and we can't do anything about it."

"Case" Rebecca looked at her hurt.

"I am just kidding." Casey said, "We are so going to miss you."

"Everything is all set for everyone," Ashleigh looked sad. "Rebecca is getting married, and Casey has Damien, and I am still in love with someone who is gay and a year younger than me." There was a silence.

"Doesn't it suck that Rebecca is almost two years younger than most of us and she is the first one getting married." Casey laughed, and the rest of them giggled trying to cheer up Ashleigh.

"I am twenty five years old, I know what you guys are doing." Ashleigh said, "There better be some cute guys at your wedding, because I need a Calvin jump."

"Ash, that is going to be hard considering Calvin is your date to the wedding." Cappie commented. Ashleigh groaned and Casey slapped him.

"Ms. Logan" "What do you know about your father?" "How do you feel about your father attending the wedding?" "Why have you decided to not let your father walk you down the isle?" The reporters ambushed Rebecca when she stepped out of the small red car.

"Leave her alone." The former senator Logan yelled from behind the crowd.

Rebecca looked at her father in anger, she had barely spoken to him in three and a half years. She walked away with Cappie, Ashleigh, and Casey leaving her father to deal with the press.

Twenty minutes before the wedding, Rebecca was finishing getting ready with Ashleigh, and Casey was out taking to the waiting quests, mingling actually before the ceremony.

She turned around and ran into Evan. "Hey" Casey smiled, Evan didn't respond but instead he grabbed her arm and dragged her behind the building.

"What are you doing?" Evan didn't respond once again and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Evan Joseph Chambers" Casey yelled in a hushed voice so no one could hear, "You are getting married to my best friend in twenty minutes, what the heck are you doing?"

"Casey, I love you."

**A/N: This is my first Greek fic, I hope you liked it. I am going to make this the way I want things to happed and not how the show is making it, and I know that what I am doing is going to make you all happy. Please review, I love reviews and check out my other stories. **


	3. Would you like to dance?

"What the heck are you doing

"What the heck are you doing?" Casey yelled quietly.

"Casey, I love you." Evan said rubbing the back of his neck, Casey just looked at him, "I always have loved you and I can't get married without telling you."

"What do you expect me to do? Tell my best friend that I am stealing her fiancée?" Casey yelled at him, "I know that somewhere you love Rebecca and you are going to marry her. You can't hurt her like you hurt me." Casey said to Evan leaving him behind the building.

Casey took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the room where Rebecca and Ashleigh were. She had to tell Rebecca what Evan was doing.

"Casey," Rebecca ran to the door, "I want you to meet my mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Logan." Casey said.

"Actually, just call me Annie." Annie said.

"Okay, Annie." Casey said in a hyper voice. "I need to talk to Rebecca, about Evan."

"Oh, she was just talking about him, he is such a sweet boy, and she loved him so much, I am so disappointed that I couldn't meet him before today." She said pining Rebecca's veil into her hair.

"Hey, Casey what were you going to say?" Rebecca said.

"Oh, Evan just wanted me to tell you that…" She paused, she had to tell her, but she just could not bring herself to do it, "He can't wait to see you walk down the isle, because he is too…he loves you and can't wait to be your husband." She turned around, disgusted at her cheesy words, while Rebecca jumped up and down like a five-year-old girl who had just gotten a new bicycle.

"Okay, we have to go now." Cappie opened the door, "Ready Bec's"

"Yeah," She took a deep breath. All of them walked down the stairs. The music started to play as Casey and Ashleigh walked down the isle and took their place on the left ride of the altar. They tried to hold their laughter as Cappie sat down and accidentally bumped the long, brown haired girl next to him who said, "Excuse you." With and attitude.

Rebecca walked down the isle with her mother as her father stared in envy of his ex-wife.

"Who gives the bride away?" "I do" Annie said, and Rebecca stepped up to the altar in front of Evan……………………………

"Do you Evan Joseph Chambers; take Rebecca Bridget Logan to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Rebecca Bridget Logan; take Evan Joseph Chambers to be you husband?"

"I do"

"You may now…." Evan pulled Rebecca into a long kiss, "…continue kissing the bride."

The crowd clapped as the newlywed couple walked back down the isle toward the door. A swarm of reporters around her and her father stopped them.

"I am so happy that you found the right guy for you." Mr. Logan said trying to hug his daughter.

"Look, Mr. Logan," Rebecca spat, "A girls wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of her life, every girl dreams that her father would be the one to walk her down the isle at her wedding. But, do you know that I am the only girl in this world that wishes that her father didn't show up at her wedding. Now, please, it would be the best wedding present if you just left." She stared at her father for a long time, until he gave in and let the reporters follow him out of the hall.

"Nice going Bec's" Evan said, leading her out into the parking lot where the limo awaited them.

**The Reception**

Cappie and Casey were the only ones left at the table, everyone was dancing. Ashleigh had once again given in to Calvin and went out on the dance floor with him. Rebecca and Evan had to be dancing of course, and Rusty had found a pretty girl to dance with.

"Casey," Cappie said. "Yeah," Casey looked at him eagerly, hoping that he would ask her for a dance.

"Look over there." He instructed, pointing at the dance floor. "Frannie and the Beaver." He laughed.

"Frannie is dancing with Charlie." Casey laughed too.

"Oh right, he likes his real name again, I didn't even know that he could dance." Cappie shook his head in disbelief.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra." The long brown haired girl tapped Cappie on the shoulder. "You almost sat on me at the ceremony."

"Cappie. Alexandra, would you like to dance?" Cappie asked.

"You read my mind." Alexandra responded taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

'He can ask her to dance the second he meets her and I have been sitting with him for the past hour and he couldn't ask me.' Casey sat at the circular table thinking. 'Shut up Casey, you have a boyfriend, who loves you.'

"Casey." Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Do you want to dance?"

"Heath?" Casey looked at Calvin's ex confused. "When did you get back from Europe?" She said giving him a hug.

"Dance with me and I'll tell you the story." He said leading her onto the dance floor.

"Thanks for pulling me out of my utter loneliness." Casey laughed. "So what made you come back from Europe?"

"I met a girl." Heath said confidently.

"If you met a girl, then…" Casey realized what was wrong with that sentence. "…But I thought you …didn't… like… girls."

"It's okay, you can say gay." Heath smirked, "I thought so too, but then I felt different around her and I was scared, so I came back here."

"Did she know you were gay?"

"Yup, and that is why I left." Heath said, "Plus, I met the fiancée that she had been hiding from me for six months."

"Oh!" Casey laughed. She looked into Heath's sparkling green eyes. There was a connection.

"So, what is this I hear about you and Damien?" Heath asked, afraid he was getting too close to kissing Casey.

"How do you know about that?" Casey asked, "You've been in Europe for the past year."

"He's my brother." Heath shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Casey looked at him.

"Yeah" Casey looked at him confused. "He and my mom left when I was two, I guess she thought that it was fair to leave on child with my dad."

"Kinda sounds like the parent trap." Casey said.

"Nah, Damien is five years older than me."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Yeah, Dad always told me that she chose to take Damien because he was already potty trained and she didn't want to deal with me." Heath laughed.

"Yeah, but you are the one who was on honor role and he got held back." Casey told him to put him over the bar. "And you chose to join KT."

"Hey Casey," Heath said pulling her closer into his body, "You chose the one who got held back."

"Damien finished law school and he graduated top of his class," Casey said, "He just had a rough year."

"He failed second grade Case."

"That was the same year your parents split up." She defended her boyfriend. "Why did your parents decide to let you interact with Damien?"

"I don't really know," Heath shrugged, "They thought it was in our best interest. Anyway, let's not talk about that anymore. Why were you sitting all by yourself?"

"Well, my date left me for another woman." Casey laughed, "If Damien were here I don't think that he would have let me sit by myself."

"Probably not, Cappie missed out on a great girl." Heath said. Casey looked at him, yet again confused, "I mean, you are a great dancer." On that note he spun her around and back into his arms. Casey was so close to him, she forgot that anyone was around her. For a few minutes, they stared into each other's eyes only an inch apart, until Heath finally kissed her. Casey pulled away slowly and took her arms off on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Casey." Heath said, "Just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a girl." Heath tried to make it seem like he didn't really mean what he felt.

"It's okay." Casey said, resuming dancing with him.

It was nearly two in the morning when Cappie, Casey and Ashleigh were driving home.

"I kissed Heath." Casey said finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Cappie and Ashleigh said together.

"I didn't mean to, it kinda just happened"

"I thought he was gay." Cappie said.

"He is…I mean he was…I don't know, he said he met a girl in Europe and didn't know how to react." Casey said, "He said he just wanted to feel what it was like to kiss a girl."

"Hey, if Heath can turn un-gay, do you think that Calvin can?" Ashleigh said. "Probably not." She answered herself. "Why did I have to introduce him to Michael?" It had been almost four years and Calvin and Michael were still together.

"Okay," Cappie said pulling into the driveway, "We have to leave at ten, we can't open the office later than that." Cappie got out of the car and walked across the yard and into his lawn.

"I wonder what happened with Cappie and that Alexandra girl." Casey thought aloud.

"Are you jealous?" Ashleigh asked, washing her face in the sink.

"No, I was just wondering. I mean he asked her to dance and he doesn't dance."

"I think you are jealous that he didn't ask you to dance." Ashleigh stated.

"I don't know Ash." Casey said, pulling the covers over her head, "I have been working with him for the past three years in the company and I don't think I have fully gotten over him yet."

"What about Evan?"

**A/N: Uh-Oh, what is Casey going to say now? Can she tell Ashleigh what happened before the ceremony? I don't know. **

**I love the reviews, please let's aim for another five before I update again. **


	4. Cappie has a date, Casey has Damien

"What about Evan

"What about Evan?" Ashleigh brought up, "Please tell me you have gotten over him."

"I have, but I don't think that he has"

"What do you mean?" Ashleigh turned towards her best friend, who was in her own bed. "Last time I checked, he got married today."

"Ash, he kissed me today." Casey said.

"Oh my god Casey, you are caught between two relationships, husband and wife, and bother and brother." Ashleigh said sarcastically.

"Ashleigh, I wasn't joking," Casey said, "He kissed me and told me that he still loved me."

"Oh my god, that is what you were going to tell Rebecca in the dressing room." Ashleigh said, suddenly realizing the sudden outburst of Casey in the afternoon.

"Yeah, but her mom said something and then she looked so happy, I couldn't have a repeat of Cappie." Casey said, "I told him he had to get over me and he had to marry Rebecca and keep her happy."

"Good for you Casey, putting your best friends love before your own."

"Ash! I do not love Evan!" Casey bolted upward in her bed.

"What ever, you so do still love him." Ashleigh said, "You cant not, he was your first real love."

"Cappie was my first real love." Casey said.

"So you still love Cappie?" Ashleigh said.

"Yes." Ashleigh looked at her, "I mean no, I mean….Ash!"

"Goodnight Casey" Ashleigh said, turning the lights off in Casey's room and closing the door.

"I don't love Cappie." Casey pouted aloud, before sinking back under the covers.

"Rise and shine _Blondie_." Someone was bouncing on her bed.

"Uh…" Casey groaned, "Five more minutes Cap." She pulled the covers harder over her head; they would not cooperate, partly because they had a heavy body sitting on top of them.

"Casey, it's almost nine thirty," Cappie said, "Ashleigh and Calvin are waiting downstairs."

"Do we have to go to work today; I wanna just stay in bed." Casey said, slowly lifting the covers from over her head.

"Casey, your hair looks like a mess." Cappie laughed, and Casey threw her pillow at him. "C'mon Case. We are leaving in half an hour, get ready." Then Cappie walked out of the room. Casey blew the bangs out of her face, and stumbled out of bed.

"I don't love Cappie," She said to herself in the mirror while she got dressed. She took a deep breath and blew out slowly. She took advantage of Cappies decision for casual dress. She threw on a white tank top and her Victoria Secret's pink sweat pants. She pulled her hair up into a bun and brushed some powder and blush on her cheeks. She drew a thin line of blue eyeliner and walked out of the bathroom more comfortable than ever.

"Hey Case…ey" Cappie looked at her in aw. "What the heck are you wearing?" Ashleigh asked her.

"I own the freaking company, I can wear whatever I want to work, let's go."

Marcia walked in with her skimpy pinstripe mini suit and sat on the top of Cappie's desk. Casey looked up; she hated it when random girls would walk in on their meetings.

"I'll just go…" Casey said, gathering up her designs in her portfolio.

"No, sorry Marcia." Cappie said, Casey looked at him very surprised, "Some other time." Marcia walked out of the glass box disappointed.

"Wow, Cappie turned down a make out session." Casey said sarcastically.

"Aw, c'mon Case, you know they weren't just make out sessions." Casey slapped Cappie playfully.

"So why did you just turn down Marcia?" Casey asked sitting on top of the desk.

"Why does there have to be a reason?" Cappie said, still flipping through Casey's portfolio, she gave him a glare, "Fine, you know that girl Alexandra, will I think I like her, and I don't wasn't to jinx it, you know what I mean right?" Casey just stared at him for a while. "Case?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Casey agreed.

"Damien is really special to you, isn't he?" Cappie asked her, "So is his brother, man Casey you are such a player."

"Cappie." Casey glared him down again, 'I just have one special someone and I think he is sitting in front of me.' "Ah!" Casey screamed at herself thinking this.

"Casey are you okay?" Cappie asked, Casey nodded and took herself out of her dream world, "Well, I have to go, I am having lunch with Lexi in fifteen, bye." Cappie walked out of the room.

Casey slid off the desk and into Cappies oversized rolling chair. She went through the things on Cappies desk, even when he owned a business he could not keep himself organized. He finally found his sketchbook. She had always wondered what he had been doing in his office when he was alone.

She flipped open the book and the first thing she saw was a sketch of her. She continued flipping through the sketchbook, and she continued to find amazing clothing designs. And she came to the last page filled out. There was no design this time, it was just a face. A laughing face that she recognized, it was Alexandra. Wow, Cappie was falling for this girl hard.

Three months went by and everything went fine, Cappie began to bring Alexandra to work and only god knows what they were doing in the glass box, because Cappie always drew the blinds closed.

Damien came back from Ohio and Casey brought him to work, but they left her glass box blinds open. The more time she spent with Damien, the more she gained interest….in Cappie.

"Casey, Damien and Heath are going to be here in ten minutes." Calvin called to Casey upstairs. It was Saturday, Calvin, Casey and Ashleigh had taken the day off, and Damien was bringing his brother for lunch. They heard the doorbell ring.

"Or they are going to be here now," Ashleigh said, running to open the door. "Hey guys." She said, giving each of them a hug.

"That was great!" Heath said, finishing the last bite of his key lime pie.

"Calvin made it." Casey said, Heath looked at him awkwardly, guess that is what happens when you find out your gay ex-boyfriend turned un-gay.

"Casey, I bought you something." Damien said, as he stood up from his chair. "I'll be right back."

Damien came back into the house with a large box. Casey unwrapped it and opened it, inside there was an even smaller box and they kept going, until she found a box that fit in the palm of her hand. Damien took it from her and opened it up. Inside was a small on diamond ring.

"Casey, will you marry me?"

**A/N: What is she going to say? I hope she says yes, if someone cares about Casey, it is Damien. LOL. But, who knows what is going to happen? I do, but I am going to make you wait for five more reviews.**


	5. Marriage with cheezeritos

"Casey, will you marry me

"Casey, will you marry me?" Damien was down on one knee and he held a single diamond ring in his palm. Casey looked at him, in shock, but showing no emotion on her face.

"Do you remember when we met at the market last year? You were stuffing your basket with everything you could, including five bags of cheezeritos." Casey laughed at his good memory.

The moment I saw you fall over your own foot, I knew that you were the one. I know we have had some rocky moments in the past thirteen months, but now I want to marry you, and I hope you want to marry me too." Damien had a hopeful look in his eyes. Heath stood behind him, hoping that there was something else behind the kiss that they had at the wedding reception.

"Damien, you are a really nice guy. Every girl dreams of having a perfect boyfriend, fiancé, husband like you." Casey said.

"But, not you." Damien stood up.

"Damien, I really like you, I just never saw you as a husband." Casey looked at him taking his face into her palms. He took her hands in his and slid them down his face. "I'm Sorry."

"I'm not," Damien said, "Casey, if it took a proposal for you to realize that you love Cappie, then you need some serious help."

"What?" Casey looked at him confused.

"I can see in your eyes that you still love Cappie, I have seen you look at him, and I always wished that I was in his place. But, if I can't have you, the only person who deserves you is him." Casey laughed happily. "Go get him." Casey looked at him questioningly, "Go!"

"Ash, come with me," Casey said, "I need the support, and some one to talk me into it when I chicken out." They rushed to the car and waited for Heath and Damien to pull out of the driveway. Calvin stayed behind to clean up their lunch.

"Ash, what am I going to say?" Casey said, freaking out in the passenger seat.

"Good thing I decided to drive," Ashleigh joked, "Just walk into his office and tell him how you feel."

"Yeah Ash, 'Hey Cap, I know you have a girlfriend and all, but I think you should dump her because I love you', that should work."

"C'mon Casey, we all know how he fells about you. He has his own car, yet he still comes with us to work everyday. You have, or had, a boyfriend and he still takes you as his date to all the business functions, and have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Casey looked down at her wrist. She was wearing the wristband that Cappie had made for her in freshman year of college.

"Go," Ashleigh parked the car and leisurely got out of the car, as Casey bolted through the front door of the building. She waited for the elevator door to open. There was only one person in the elevator.

Casey fiddled around, being very antsy. She was excited, who could blame her?

"Ma'am," The woman next to her said, "There was a bathroom on the first floor."

"No, I don't need to go the bathroom," Casey said, "I am just excited to see someone today." The elevator opened to the fashion floor and Casey bolted out into the hallway. She went strait to Cappie's glass box. She didn't see anyone but Cappie sitting in his oversized chair. She burst in through the door.

"Cappie, I…"

"Casey," He cut her off grabbing her into a big hug.

"Cappie, I have to tell you something." She turned around, "Oh boy."

"Okay, me first." Cappie said. Casey turned around and smiled, if Ashleigh was right she knew exactly what he was going to come out of his mouth. Ashleigh was wrong.

"In the past few months, I realized how much I love her." Casey took a deep breath, he didn't say 'you', and he said 'her'.

"I never thought I could do this, but I proposed to Lexi." He smiled; Casey tried so hard to repress her tears. "She said yes." Cappie picked her up and swung her around. She couldn't help it; her tears fell onto Cappies corduroy jacket. Good thing he wasn't looking. When he put her down, she turned around and looked at the ground not wanting to look at Cappie.

"Casey are you okay?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah," She said trembling, "I just… remembered I have to…I have to… go do something."

"Wait, what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"That is not important now," Casey said, "I have to go now." She said, still looking down at the blue carpet in Cappie's glass box.

"Wait, I have to ask you something?" Cappie said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Casey still stared at the ground, 'Why can't you just stop talking and let me leave.' She thought, saying it to Cappie in her mind.

"Will you be my best man, or woman in your case?" He asked her.

"I'll get back to you." She said, walking out of her office. She saw Ashleigh standing in the doorway of the glass box. She closed the door behind her and said to Ashleigh, with her lips trembling, "Casey Cartwright does not cry." She walked out and Ashleigh followed her.

"Casey," Ashleigh tried to comfort her, "Casey, you didn't even talk to me all the way home." She watched as Casey grabbed the laundry basket that sat on top of the dryer, she held it on her hip. She opened the pantry and put in a bag of cheezeritos, a box of chocolate ship cookies, and three cans of sprite and a bottle of beer. She walked over to the movie cabinet and picked up a handful including all of the love movies in the world.

She walked back into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed the box of chocolates and stuffed it in her basket.

"Cappie loves chocolate." Casey said.

"Are you putting together a care package for Cappie?" Ashleigh tried to make Casey laugh, but it didn't help.

Casey just smiled and headed towards the stairs. Ashleigh jumped in front of her, "Casey, you are allowed to stay in your room and sulk for two days and that is it." She started to say, "Then, you are going to get out of your bed and you are going to tell Cappie you want to be his best woman, and you are going to be the best, best woman ever, and you are going to win him back." Casey liked what Ashleigh was saying, but she liked the sound of her comfy cozy bed and hours of movies and cheezeritos.

It had been three days and Casey was still locked in her room. "Casey, you broke the two day rule, now get out of your bed and get ready for work." Ashleigh said, knocking harder on her door, "Cappie wanted to know why you haven't come to work in three days, so I told him that you never want to see him again because he broke your heart."

"You didn't!" Casey opened the door and burst out of the room.

"No I didn't, but I should have." Ashleigh said, "You forgot your cell downstairs and Cappie has been calling every hour everyday. He is waiting for you to pick up the phone now, downstairs, move."

Casey slowly walked down the stairs, but she knew that she would have to talk to him eventually, and now was the time to do it.

"Cappie?" Casey picked up her upside down cell phone.

"Casey, what is wrong with you?"

**A/N: I know, Cappie sounds like a real jerk right now, but you will find out later what is going to happen. I love all the reviews, five more and we get another update. **

**Question: Scott Michael Foster…….Hot or Not??**


	6. Cappie calls for dinner

Casey decided that it was time to talk to Cappie, even if it hurt

s Casey decided that it was time to talk to Cappie, even if it hurt.

"Cappie?" Casey picked up her upside down cell phone.

"Casey, what is wrong with you?" Cappie said, slightly tempered. "You have been at home for three days; I came to your house like fifty times and Ashleigh said you were sick, so what is wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"Uhm…" Casey was speechless. "Yeah, I just had a cold; I didn't feel like getting out of bed."

"Okay, well if you are good now, you are coming to dinner with me." He demanded.

"Cappie, I don't know…" The phone was now on speaker and Ashleigh was sitting right across from Casey on the three-seated couch.

"Okay, look." Cappie cleared his throat, "Lexi wants to have dinner with my family and hers together, you, Ash, Calvin, Rusty and Rebecca are my family."

"Cap…"

"Casey, c'mon, they all said yes, I need you there. You are my rock, c'mon, you can't let me down now."

Ashleigh nodded violently, urging her to say yes.

"I guess…Sure." Casey said reluctantly.

"Okay, I'll come by your house at six. It is a fancy dinner party, so dress for it." He said quickly, "Love you, bye." He said and hung up the phone.

"Casey, this is your big chance to get him back." Ashleigh said jumping up excitedly.

"I avoided my feelings for him for the past six years, and you even told me how horrible he was, and now you are pushing me into the arms I have been trying to get over for the past six years."

"Casey, you have been avoiding him too long, I don't know what you see in him, but I do know that you see something in him, so you are going to stop trying to find a stupid replacement, and you are going to get him back." Ashleigh said.

"How am I going to do that?" Casey asked, pushing her frizzy unwashed hair behind her ear.

"Come with me, I have the perfect outfit."

The doorbell rang at exactly six pm. Casey rushed downstairs to open the door.

"Casey, you…look…stunning." Cappie said, looking at her in her Sue Wong, teal dress with beaded embroidery.

"You look pretty dapper yourself." She said looking at the tall handsome looking Cappie in a full black suit. _(A/N: Do you guys remember that quote from the 'Freshman Daze' epi?") _

"Okay, our reservation is at six thirty let's go." Cappie said, leading Ashleigh and Casey out the door.

The three of them met Rusty and Calvin by the front door of the restaurant.

"Cappie, they aren't going to be here for another fifteen minutes." Rusty complained.

"I have to get you guys cleared for tonight." Rusty's phone rang.

"Hey." Rusty said in his sweetest voice. "Look, I can't talk now…I am at this dinner thing with Cappie, I'll call you when I get home okay, love you, bye." Rusty tried to whisper to his mystery girl on the phone as he slowly walked, turned away from his group, but it didn't work.

"Rusty, I know that wasn't mom and dad, so are you going to tell me who it was?" Casey begged him.

"It's not important right now, anyway what were you saying Cappie."

"Okay, so I want her parents and sisters to think the best of me, and you guys know that I haven't been the perfect guy in the past. So please…"

"Talk about how he is the most perfect guy to ever walk the planet." Casey said, letting her own feelings about him.

"Yeah." Cappie looked at her and smiled, "Just what Casey said." Calvin and Ashleigh looked at her, with the look that said 'I-know-what-you-are-thinking-and-I-don't-think-it-is-a-good-idea.'

"Where is Rebecca?" Cappie groaned when he looked at his watch that said, 7:22pm.

"Cappie!" Rebecca screamed from across the parking lot. Casey's head dropped when she saw whom Rebecca had brought with her. Rebecca had come to visit a lot, but she never brought her hubby with her. This was the first time Casey had seen him since the wedding.

Ashleigh poked Casey in the side. "I know," Casey whispered, knowing why she had been poked. "Uhm…let's go inside and claim our table, good manners Cap." They all filed into the restaurant.

"Welcome to La Italia, do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked. All of a sudden, you hear Casey laughing in the background.

"Casey is it all that funny." The waiter asked.

"Yeah Beav, it really is." Cappie said, starting to laugh on his own.

"You know what, whatever, come with me." He led them into a private room. "Bye guys." He said leaving them in the room. Everyone took seats leaving one seat empty on the right side of Cappie. Casey decided to take the seat across from him.

"Cappie, hey." Lexi came in through the private room door and planted a kiss on his lips. She took her seat nest to him. Her mother sat next to Case and her father next to her. One of her sisters sat next to Calvin, on his other side, and the other next to Evan. Rusty and Ashleigh got to sit with someone they knew, lucking out and sitting in between Ashleigh and Calvin. "I thought we were having a family dinner."

"This is my family," Cappie said, "This is my mother, Ashleigh, and my father Calvin Owens. This is my sister, Rebecca Logan-Chambers and her new husband Evan Chambers, and this is my bestest sister Casey and my brother Spi…I mean Rusty."

"You are so funny Cappie." Lexi said.

"Yeah, okay, well, uhm," Cappie began poorly. "This is Ashleigh Stevens, she and Calvin over here work at Caspie. Calvin is one of my best friends, like almost everyone here, uhm...Rusty pledged at Kappa Tau Gamma when I was president and he was my little brother, but he is Casey's 'real' brother. Rebecca Logan is also a BFF and she recently got married to Evan Chambers. This is Casey Cartwright, my bestest friend. She is my rock, and the co-owner of Caspie Creations." Cappie summed it up, acting very jittery and nervous.

"I get the Caspie part now; it's at mix up of Casey and Cappie." Lexi felt very proud of herself.

"Says the medical intern." Cappie said, sarcastically.

"Cappie," She slapped him playfully. "Okay, well, this is my mother Rose, my step father Gerry Kenny," Rusty choked on his water, "These are my sisters Carmen and Sherri." She introduced the members of her family sitting at the table. "My step sister Jennifer couldn't make it today, she isn't feeling well."

Cappie looked at Rusty, who begged him with his eyes not to say anything.

"So, let's order." Cappie said to the crown before him.

"Oh and do you remember your first boyfriend in the seventh grade, oh Cappie, I am glad she found a better person to share her life with that Ronald McGowan." Rose laughed halfway through dinner.

"Cappie, you never told me about your first girlfriend."

Lexi said, leaning on his shoulder. Cappie looked up with his deep green eyes at Casey sitting across from him. She looked up with her big brown eyes sipping her water.

"Yeah Cappie, tell us about your first girlfriend." Gerry begged.

"My first girlfriend," Cappie started, "It wasn't the best relationship, turns out she fell for my best friend, and he took her from me." He looked at Casey and then to Evan. "We never really continued our friendship after then, but the girl and I are on good terms now. Right Case?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah, Cap." She said raising her glass and then taking a sip.

"Wait, Casey? You were Cappies first girlfriend?" Lexi seemed surprised.

"Guilty," Casey said.

"Oh my god. Who was the meddling guy?" Lexi asked, and all of them who knew him, looked straight at him.

"Evan?" Lexi gasped. Evan shrugged. "You guys have been together a long time."

"Yeah, the past seven years for all of us. I've known Evan since I was five."

"So he is going to be your best man?" Sherri spoke up.

"No, Casey's gonna be my best woman." Cappie smiled. "Well, I mean, I asked her, but…"

"I'd love to be your best woman." Casey said, Ashleigh poked her leg in happiness.

"_Casey," Cappie grabbed her hand before she got out of the car. "Ah!" She let out a squeal when she plopped back into the front seat. Ashleigh minded her own business, shut the back car door, and walked up the pathway and into the house. _

"_Cappie, what are you doing?" She asked, she liked her response more than words. He was kissing her, more passionately than ever. _

"_Casey, do you love me?" Cappie asked, "And don't just say no because I am engaged, because if you don't want me to get married, I won't."_

**A/N: I know, I know. But, don't get your hopes up……..yet. Mwa ha ha. Evil Laugh, anyway, five more reviews. Thank you, for all of your reviews. ****And, if you guys know why my documents are posting with the first line twice, please let me know, because I cannot figure it out. **

**Answer to the question: Scott Michael Foster, totally hot. And if you think so, please go vote on my poll; because it is totally killing me that people think Johnny Depp is hotter. I mean he is hot and all but, I mean SMF is like twenty-three and JD like forty-five. **


	7. Pies

"Casey, do you love me

"_Casey, do you love me?" Cappie asked, "And don't just say no because I am engaged, because if you don't want me to get married, I won't."_

"_Cappie, I have been in love with you for the past seven years." _

"_Casey..." _

"Casey, we're back." Cappie said, nudging her shoulder. Casey woke up and sank back down in the seat; she asked herself, 'Why couldn't that have been real?'

"Casey, do you want me to carry you into the house?" Cappie asked when Casey closed her eyes again.

"No, I got this. Ash, help me." She said, trying to open the door.

"Ashleigh already went inside; I told her I'd bring you in."

"Okay then, bye Cappie." She stepped out of the car, and collapsed. Cappie jumped out of the car on the other side and ran over to aid Casey. He put her arm over his shoulder and scooped her up.

"Ah!" Casey was in the habit of squealing this evening. She had to be really tired to be falling asleep while she was being carried up fifteen steps. After all, she hadn't slept in three days, too much thinking about Cappie. Now that she had one day with him, she was good enough to sleep.

Cappie walked into her room, which was a total mess. He tried to lay her down on the bed, but he ended up falling over and on top of her. She was in too deep of a sleep to notice. He slowly stood up, he pulled the covers over her, and he headed for the door. He looked up at her bulletin board. 'Just like a ZBZ,' he though. He saw a picture of him and her from freshman year. He smiled and looked toward Casey again. He stepped slowly over to her bedside. He kissed her forehead, stood up, and walked out, closing the door to make as little noise as possible.

"Goodnight Cappie," Ashleigh stepped out of her room to stop Cappie at the top of the stairs.

"'Night Ash, bring her to work tomorrow." Cappie said, before he walked on. Ashleigh smiled and walked into her own room and went to bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cappie, these are some new designs for the spring line." Casey walked into his glass box.

"Casey, hey," Cappie said, she was wearing one of her regular work outfits, and not sweatpants.

"Hi Cappie." Casey said.

"You know, I miss talking to you," Cappie said.

"We talk everyday." Casey reminded him.

"I mean when we used to go out on our lunch breaks, and forget about Caspie, and just talk." Cappie said, looking down at the ground.

"Well, we've been busy, you with Alexandra and me with the company." Casey said, Cappie didn't respond so Casey brought up a new business topic. "Okay, so Ash and I have been putting together a new idea for the company, maybe a magazine."

"Okay, show me." Casey pulled out a folder filled with papers.

"Okay, so each issue will have, like, the new designs of the season, and we thought it would be cool to have someone do an advice column, and people can send in personal moments, you know like a normal magazine, but with fashion aspects." Casey looked up at Cappie who was leaning over her shoulder.

"Sounds good." He said, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"We were thinking, maybe you could do the advice column, since you did the whole psychology thing in college."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Cappie said smiling and pulling away and sitting back down in his oversized rolly chair. "When do we have the first launch?"

"Well, we have to advertise it and get some people to send in letters so we can get some things to put in." Casey said. "I guess I'll start some ads, and then move from there."

"I'll help." Cappie said, after a few seconds of silence he spoke again, "I have a question Casey."

"Shoot." Casey looked up at him, while gathering her papers.

"Lexi wants you to design her wedding dress." She stopped and swallowed hard. "She saw the dresses in the mall and really wants you to make one special for her. I told her I could design one for her, but she wanted you to do it."

Casey inhaled deeply and said, "Yeah, anything for my best friend." She started to walk out after putting her numerous folders in her arms.

"Casey," Cappie stopped her, "Do you wanna get some lunch?"

"Cappie…"

"Casey, all you can say now is 'no', do you have a phobia of me, you hardly talk to me anymore, and you are always buried in your work, and don't say you can't get out of it because you freaking own this company, you decide what work you have."

"Are you done?" Casey looked at him.

"No, I feel like I am losing my best friend, and I don't like that. Now I'm done."

"If you had let me finish, I was saying, Cappie…I would like to go to lunch." She smiled, nodding at Cappie's drama queen-ishness.

"Oh, well I'll come by your office at one." He said looking at him watch, only 11:23am.

Casey walked out feeling content.

"Casey, what did Cappie say about the magazine?" Ashleigh asked.

"He said it was a good idea, so lets get working on the advertisements." Casey said, pulling out her keyboard.

"You seem happy, what else did he say?" Ashleigh came around the corner of the desk.

"WE are going out to lunch today." She said blankly and smiled, Ashleigh didn't ask any further questions and they started work on ads.

oooooooooooooooo

"Case, you ready to go?" Cappie knocked on the open door of her glass box. "Hey Ash."

"Hey Cap," She looked up from the computer. "Case, I'll keep working, have fun." Casey gave Ashleigh the evil eye before leaving with Cappie.

"Okay, so there is this pie place over on fifth I think we should go there." Cappie said.

"Have pie for lunch?" Casey looked at him smiling.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be like a trip down memory lane, do you remember how much pie we ate in freshman year?"

"Yeah, blueberry, pecan….." They went on and named their pies.

"What would you like to start?" The waitress asked them.

"One large apple pie, please." Cappie said and Casey smiled; apple was "their" pie.

"First bite to old times." Cappie said, digging into the center of the pie and pulling out an apple.

_Flashback_

"_This is school it's not suppose to be fun?" _

"_Says who," Cappie said, "Anything can be fun, everything should be fun, we had crazy fun all the time when we were going out. Sex, drinking, sex, eating pie in bed."_

"_You…bought an apple pie." Casey saw when he opened the pink box._

"_Don't you remember the hell raisers and heart breakers party?" Cappie asked._

"_That was lemon meringue." Casey corrected. _

"_Or the pumpkin pecan." _

"_Halloween." Casey laughed. _

"_We were dressed up as Ecoy and Elvis, you were the horses butt. Or…Or that weekend when we got arrested for protesting protests."_

"_Blueberry cream…" Cappie remembered._

"_Cappie…" She said softly. _

"_Coconut custard." He took another guess, "It wasn't that bad, was it? I mean not all of it"_

"_It was never bad, just was what it was, and…and then it was time we grew up or at least for one of us." She smirked._

"_Too bad that one of us had to go and give up on all that fun," Cappie held out a fork with an apple, "Wanna bite." _

"_We should write the paper." She said, looking down. _

"_Just a nibble." Cappie urged her. _

"_If I do then can we focus on the paper?" Casey begged. _

"_What's the harm in taking one little bite of an apple?" _

_End Flashback_

Casey took the bite from the fork Cappie was holding before her. Cappie stuck the fork back into the pie and ate some on his own. Casey kept smiling.

"I'll be right back." Casey said, standing up to go to the bathroom.

She walked towards the bathroom and saw a half of a familiar face. She gasped when she realized who it was.

**A/N: Drama is coming up. That pie flashback is one of my favorite Cappie/Casey moments. Okay, five more reviews. Okay, ****five guesses for what Casey sees at the table. **

**1. Travis and Alexandra (wow!)**

**2. Travis and Ashleigh (uh-oh not again)**

**3. Rusty and Jen K. (about time)**

**4. Rusty and Alexandra**

**5. Calvin and Ashleigh**


	8. End of Pies, comes with a fall

Casey walked towards the bathroom and gasped when she saw her brother in the corner booth

Casey walked towards the bathroom and gasped when she saw her brother in the corner booth. She let him slide, because he was finally into someone. She didn't see the girls face when she went in but when she came out….

"Rusty!" Casey screamed at her little brother. "How could you do that?"

"Hey Casey why are you screaming?" Cappie came out around the corner, "Spitter and…Jen K."

"Rusty, how could you do that?" Casey repeated herself.

"Casey, what happened four years ago should be history, it has no impact on your life today!" Rusty stood up shouting at his sister. "I love her and that is all that should matter to you."

"Do you not care about how I feel about you doing this?"

"Did you care when I told you to dump Evan?" Rusty asked her.

"Evan is in the past now."

"So is what happened with Jen." Rusty said, "Let's go." He grabbed Jen's wrist and they walked out of the pie place.

"Thanks for helping me Cappie." Casey said sarcastically as she started to walk through the restaurant towards the door.

"Casey," He said following her, "It's not that I want them together, but if it makes them happy…"

"You are all about making them happy, and what about me." She said accidentally and slammed the car door shut.

"What about you?" Cappie said, taking the keys out of his jean pocket.

"Nothing." She said, and flinched when Cappie shut the door.

"You are going to tell me, and I won't start the car until you do." He said turning in his seat to face Casey.

"I have been miserable for the past few days and you didn't even care," Casey looked at him, "All you have been thinking and talking about is Lexi."

"Casey, I'm sorry, what happened?"

"You and Lexi happened." Casey wanted to say, but she didn't.

"Damien proposed." Casey said, Cappie widened his eyes and looked down, biting his lip. Good thing Casey wasn't looking.

"That is great, why didn't you tell me before?" Cappie put on his cover, "Wait why would you be miserable?"

"Because I said no." Casey looked directly at him and lost herself in Cappies dreamy green eyes.

"Why?" Cappie asked, she wasn't ready for that question.

"Because I love someone else." She said, "I'd rather not tell you right now, so can we please just go now."

"Casey, I am your best friend, business partner. Why can't you tell me?"

"_Because it's you, Cappie, I love you and I don't want you to marry Lexi, I want to design my own wedding dress, which I will wear for you, and not for someone else to wear for you. I love you, I want you." _

"Uhm…Heath." She said the first name that popped into her mind.

"Oh," Cappie said.

"Can we go now?" Casey said, trying not to let the tears fall.

Cappie started the car without saying a word. Casey turned to the window, hiding her face from Cappie. Cappie turned the radio on and the song _Big Girls Don't Cry_ started to play.

Casey was depressed already; she really did not want to listen to a sad song. She sniffled; Cappie looked over to her side, but didn't think anything of it, because he couldn't see her face.

'Why are you doing this to yourself, Casey? He loved someone else, not you. When he loved you, you kept pushing him away, and now when he has someone, you want him.'

ooo

"_I have a boyfriend, and I was willing to leave all that for another one of your scams." Casey jumped up from Cappie's bed._

ooo

"_You can't go out with Damien?" Cappie said._

"_Why not?" _

"_He isn't me" _

ooo

"_This was just a fond trip down memory lane." Casey said. _

"_Fond?" Cappie smirked. _

ooo

"_Everything isn't about you Cappie." Casey yelled at him, "Look, I can't work with you if you are going to keep acting like this, get yourself together and get yourself a __different girl." _

ooo

"_Casey, I'm really sorry about what I said, we're __okay right?"_

"_Cappie, we're always okay, you're my best friend." She said pulling him into a hug._

ooo

"_Now, it's just weird, we know right?" Casey said nervously._

"_And it's for charity." Cappie said, handing her a dollar. _

"_Totally" Casey agreed._

"_No tongue." Cappie said before kissing her._

ooo

"_**I know where I want to be in ten years, do you?" Casey asked.**_

"_**I wanna be with you." Cappie said, and he looked like he meant it.**_

ooo

"Seven years down the road and you aren't with me." Casey thought, reflecting to herself about her Cappie memories.

Cappie pulled up in front of the building and Casey quickly got out of the car and bolted through the building doors.

She waited for the elevator and saw Cappie walking up the front steps; she didn't want to spend any more time with him.

She burst through the door leading to the steps, it was only three floors she could walk up the steps. Instead of walking, she started running. She ran even faster when she heard Cappie coming up the steps behind her.

"Casey, wait!" She heard him yell. Still crying she didn't want him to catch up. 'What has happened to me,' she thought, 'I tried to avoid him all in college, I don't cry over boys, especially an immature on like Cappie, why can't I just stop loving him and get over him?'

"Ow!" She slipped on one-step and fell down the last three. She started to cry even harder, with pain in her heart and pain in her knee.

"Casey are you okay?" Cappie said helping her sit in an upright position.

"NO!" She cried, "It hurts, really bad." She said sounding like a ten-year-old girl.

"C'mon we need to get you to a hospital."

"No, no hospital, we only have one more flight of stairs, just help me up, I'll be fine." She said, sniffling through tears.

Cappie listened to Casey, and picked her up and started to carry her up the steps.

"I didn't mean to pick me up." Casey said, still sniffling, less crying.

"Well, doesn't look like you are going to be able to walk for a while." Cappie said, Casey laid her on Cappies chest, she liked being close to him.

"Casey," He said, not paying attention to the loads of people staring at them, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," She paused, letting Cappie put her in her chair, "I'll be fine."

"You'll _be _fine, or you _are _fine." Cappie said more seriously this time.

"I _am _fine," she said more assuring, "You can go now." Casey said, pulling up the files that Ashleigh had minimized.

"Wait, I wanna see the ads you guys have done." **…………………** "Not bad for getting them done in three hours."

"Cappie," Casey slapped him.

"Sorry, they are great. Post them online, chain mail them, do whatever you have to do, I want these out my Monday so we can start on this new project, plus we have the spring line to launch." Cappie walked towards the door. "Later Case."

"Later Cap."

"Lexi!" Cappie hugged her in surprise when she walked through Casey's glass box. "Let's go into my office." He said, sounding classy yet sarcastic at the same time.

"Actually," She said, "I'm here to see Casey."

**A/N: Uh-oh, she is here to see Casey, what is she going to say, any guesses.**

**1. "Do you still love Cappie?"**

**2. "Did you know my step-sister is dating your brother?"**

**3. "I wanted to talk to you about my wedding dress."**

**4. "You stay away from my fiancé!" **

**Sorry this is shorter than most chappies. I am leaving at like 10am today so there may not be another post for a few days, but their probably will be, just check for it. Five more reviews is all we need, for more word on your computer screen. **

** In the epi **_**'Multiple choice'**_**, when Cappie and Casey are paired to do a paper together, she says that line, that means she loves Cappie and was going to give up everything to be with him again. Then she found out about Cappie bribing the TA, and she went back to being lavaliered by Evan. (That was a bad move), Cappie should have been the one to lavaliere Casey. **

**Question: Who should Casey have been lavaliered by in your opinion? Cappie or Evan?**


	9. Wedding Dress, Passionate Kiss

"Actually," She said, "I'm here to see Casey."

"Oh," Casey looked surprized, "What do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my wedding dress." She said sitting in the seat across from Casey.

"I'm just wondering, do you guys have a date set yet." Casey asked, this was the most important aspect of this wedding.

"Not really, but we are thinking a fall wedding, maybe in the beginning of October." Lexi said, she sounded excited.

"Oh," Casey said, what else could she say? "So, I have a couple of idea's for your dress, just in my head though."

"Okay, so I was thinking something stapless, floor-length and really silky." She said bouncing in her seat. "I want to have a black flower embroidery somewhere on the dress, but I don't know where."

"Okay, well, I am really busy right now," She said, she did not want to be sitting in front of her any more, "So, how 'bout I draw up some design's for you, and you can see them later."

"That sound's good," Lexi said getting up from her seat, "I'm gonna go see Cappie really quickly, bye Casey." Casey smiled lightly, saying good-bye.

ooooooooo

"Ash," Casey sighed, sitting on the couch in their living room. "Don't you think it is kinda ironic that once I finally give into Cappie's pestering, and admit that I still love him, he finds another woman?"

"Casey," She sounded apologetic, "I actually sdon't think so." Casey looked at her and swallowed hard. "Casey, he has been after you for seven years, it was about time that he move on, and if you can't tell him now, then you need to get off your butt and find someone else to replace him."

"I can't replace him, he was my first love, he is my love."

"Casey!" Ashleigh said, a bit loud, "Sorry," She apologized for raising her voice, "It's just, Cappie found someone else, and you either need to walk over there right now, or you need to call someone up and get a date."

"You should not be the one telling me this," Casey said, "I am not the one who dated someone for seven years and then dumped him because she was in love with a gay guy, and now four years later, you are still in love with him." Casey stepped over the line with her words, but she was so angry right now she didn't care much, she grabbed her keys and jacket off of the center table and walked towards the door. She slammed the front door closed as she walked out of the house. Ashleigh, stricken by those words, took a deep breath and walked upstairs to her bedroom, to call Calvin.

"Hey it's Calvin, leave me a message." His voicemail said.

"Hey Calvin, it's me. Uhm...I really want to talk to you, call me back." She said, and hung up the phone. She decided she was going to take a long, hot shower.

ooooooooo

Casey stood outside of Cappie's house. She was too scared to knock, or ring the doorbell. She heard the TV in his main room, and she saw the light on. What if Lexi was over? Why would they be watching TV? Casey was talking to herself again. She laid her head on the door, the cold red door. She didn't want to tell Cappie how she felt, she just wanted to talk to him. Especially about what happened this afternoon.

She rang the doorbell, adn wished that Lexi was not there.

"Casey," Cappie said, less enthusiastically, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Casey said, "I am really sorry about what happened today."

Cappie swayed his hand and motioned it into his house. Casey was relieved to see that Lexi was not there.

"No date with Lexi tonight?"

"Nah, she had to study for some operation she is helping with tomorrow." Cappie said, sitting down on the couch. "So what brings Casey Cartwright to the Cap Masters Castle."

"I told you, I just wanted to talk."

"We tried doing that this afternoon, and you kinda spat at me and shut me out." Cappie said, sitting upright, getting closer to Casey, who was sitting on the next seat cushion.

"I was tired, and...I said I was sorry."

"I think it was deeped than that." Cappie said, getting closer to her.

"I don't." Casey said completing the space between them. They inched and inched closer, until finally Cappie laid his lips on hers, taking her head into his hands. Casey pulled on his collar. Cappie leaned towards Casey pushing her back onto the couch. He was fully engrosed in kissing her, lying on top of her.

He pulled away suddenly.

"Casey, I..."

**A/N: I hate leaving you on the edge like that. Five more reviews and you get another chappie, but I might not be able to tomorrow, but look out anyway and on Teusday. **

**Guess what Cappie is going to say: **

**1. "Casey, I can't do this."**

**2. "Casey, I love you."**

**3. "Casey I..." And Casey cuts him off. **


	10. Uhoh's and realizations

"Casey, I…" Cappie started to say but was cut off by another one of Casey's passion filled kisses, he gave in and continued kissing her, and after all, that is what he wanted right

"Casey, I…" Cappie started to say but was cut off by another one of Casey's passion filled kisses, he gave in and continued kissing her, and after all, that is what he wanted right?

"Cappie…" Casey said when he began to kiss down her neckline. She lifted him up, with her hands on his chest, the lower half of his body still resting on hers. He put his hands down beside her, propping himself up. "I can't do this." She said.

Cappie sat up again, but went to sit on the opposite couch. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"I wanted you to, but I can't do this to Lexi and you can't either." Why did Casey have to be such a good person?

"I shouldn't have done that in the first place, I'm sorry Casey." He said, and gave her a weak smile.

"I should go now." Casey stood up and walked towards the door.

"Casey," She heard Cappie call her, "I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"It's Sunday Cap, office is closed." She reminded him, and closed the front door behind her.

Cappie sat back down on the couch and sighed. He remembered the time that he and Casey had spent together. All the times, she had just suddenly left when he was trying to show he off to the world.

"_This one goes out to the most beautiful girl in the room." Cappie said into the microphone. "No, not you Beaver." _

"_Casey Cartwright." He said, but saw as she walked out of the room, with whom he thought was his best friend._

'Maybe if she had just stayed, it would be her I was engaged to right now.' Cappie thought, 'No, dude, you are with a woman who loves you, Casey doesn't, she had made that clear since college, so forget about her.' He wasn't in the mood for more Casey thinking, so he went towards the kitchen to grab and ice cold beer out of the refrigerator. It was his favorite pastime drink.

OOOOOOO

"Rusty," Jen said turning over to face him on the couch. "Are you ever going to tell your sister about us?"

"She already knows about us." Rusty responded, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Rusty, she doesn't know about our engagement." Jen said, sitting up on the couch next to Rusty.

"I want to tell the entire family together, including my parents."

"When are you doing to do it then, you asked me to marry you two months ago?"

"I'll call my parents to fix a family dinner, tomorrow," He said, picking up the phone.

OOOOOOO

"Ashleigh," Casey said knocking on her bedroom door, "I'm sorry, what I said was totally out of line."

"Yeah it was." Ashleigh said opening the door.

"I'm sorry." Casey said.

"I forgive you; now tell me what happened at Cappies."

"How did you know I went to Cappies?"

"I am your best friend, I know you well." She said, following Casey and sitting down on the bed.

"He kissed me and I kissed back, and we kinda made out a little bit." Casey said scrunching her nose.

"Oh my god." Ashleigh said, waiting for more.

"Then we just stopped and I left, I told him that he couldn't do that when he was still engaged."

"Good for you Case, play hard to get."

OOOOOOO

"Hey Lexi," Cappie picked up his cell phone.

"Hey babe," She said in a sexy voice, "I couldn't concentrate on my paper without hearing your voice."

"You have a paper to write, I thought you had to study for intern exams." Cappie was confused.

"Oh, well…" Lexi sounded like she was covering something up. She giggled, "I have to go, bye."

"I…" Cappie tried to say, but he heard the dial tone.

OOOOOOO

"Ashleigh, I am not going to be afraid anymore, tell me what I need to do to get him back."

"Okay, well, don't be mad but Heath, Calvin and I already came up with a plan." Ashleigh said, waiting for Casey to yell, but she didn't, she waited for her to continue. "On Monday, you are going to wear and Janet, Marci, Leslie type suit but sexier and you are going to play hard to get, and Heath is going to be your person to make him jealous."

"Wow, you really thought this through didn't you?" Ashleigh smiled at her.

MONDAY AT CASPIE

"Hey Cap." Casey said in her sexiest voice, "Ashleigh and I just launched the spring line catalogue and we launched the magazine ads."

"Cappie are you okay." Casey said inching closer to him, he swallowed hard and opened his mouth.

"You look…look…different." He finally said.

"Thank you, I think," Casey said, "Okay, so we already have four hundred responses to the advice column and its only been four hours."

Cappie didn't say anything.

"So you might want to check your email."

"Yeah." Cappie said again, and he watched Casey turn on her heal and walk out the glass box, much to his surprise, he saw her run into a man and kiss him passionately.

He looked away and decided to look at his email. Wow, Casey wasn't kidding about the responses.

He opened the first one and read:

_Dear Cappie,_

_I am going to marry a wonderful man in a few months and I have a big problem. I think he might still have feelings for his ex-girlfriend. They talk all the time, and he says they are just friends. Whenever I see them together, I can see it in her eyes that she still loves him. What should I do?_

_Love Struck in Chicago_

He interpreted it and began his response.

_Dear Love Struck,_

_I know it may be hard to see you fiancé and his ex together, but you have to think about how they feel. If you are that concerned about it you should confront them._

He stopped writing and thought about asking Casey for lunch again.

"Hey Cappie, I want to ask you something." Casey walked in on time. "Can I take the rest of the day off? Heath wants to take me out."

"You can make that decision on your own." Cappie said,

"Okay bye." Casey said walking out, more lie trotting though, happily.

"Cappie, why the long face?" Ashleigh walked into his glass box.

"Ash, I love her, so much, but she can't stand that I still have a relationship with Casey." Cappie said.

"If Alexandra can't accept who you are best friends with then she isn't good enough for you."

"You don't have any idea what situation I am in Ash." Cappie said.

"Actually, I know more than you think. You should just follow your heart Cappie."

"Like you follow yours,"

"Don't bring that up." Ashleigh said.

"Ashleigh, you can't help who you fall in love with, but you need to get over him. He will never love you, and you know that."

"Cappie, Ashleigh, who are you guys talking about?" The both turned around to seen Calvin standing in the doorway.

**A/N: Uh-Oh, Calvin is about to find out Ash's feeling, or is he? I love doing that. Sorry. **

**I am going to put a contest up, give me a conversation for Ashleigh and Calvin. Not too long, if I find the right one I will use it. Or part of it. Looking forward to reading your convo's. Five more reviews, and ideas. **


	11. Bring it on and I love you

They turned around to see Calvin standing in the doorway

They turned around to see Calvin standing in the doorway. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We are talking about you." Ashleigh stood up.

"Ash," Cappie tried to stop her.

"No Cappie," She said, holding her hand out towards him. "Calvin, we were talking about you."

"I don't understand."

"I love you Calvin, I have ever since I told you I was falling for you four years ago. I couldn't make myself stop loving you because you were gay, I love you and if…" Calvin didn't let her finish, he kissed her.

"Oh," Cappie mouthed.

"I…" Ashleigh looked into his eyes when they pulled apart.

"Shh…" Calvin said, "I love you too."

"But I thought…"

"So did I, but I met you." He said biting his lip. They started to kiss again.

"Can we not make my office a make out booth?" Cappie said, putting a stop to the kissing in front of him.

"Sorry Cap." Ashleigh and Calvin said, taking each others hands and walking out of the glass box.

OOOOOOO

"Heath, I want to thank you for helping me get Cappie back." Casey said throwing herself on her bed.

"Anything, for a friend." Heath said, throwing himself down onto the bed next to her.

"Do you think that he will come back to me?" Casey asked.

"Any guy would be crazy to give you up." Heath said.

"Thanks." She said laughing. "So what ever happened with the girl in Europe?"

"Marie-Elise was gorgeous." He started, "She and I hung out a lot, and then after she spent the night, not like that, she was drunk so I let her stay over. And then she started to make moves on me, so I fell for them, and then I started falling for her so I told her and, then she showed up at my house with her husband."

"Oh," Casey started laughing.

"Are you laughing at me? Huh, huh."

"Stop, stop." Casey cried when Heath started to tickle her, "Ow, okay,…..now…it…hurts."

"Oh, sorry." Heath said, really being apologetic.

" s'okay." She said, propping herself up on the bed.

"So, what are we going to do to tomorrow, I mean to tick Cappie."

"I don't know, Ashleigh is coming up with this whole thing." Casey said.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Casey nodded sure. "I think that you should just walk up to Cappie and tell him how you feel, like you were going to the day we came over for lunch, it shouldn't matter if he is engaged, if he loves you he will want you back, and pick you over Alexandra."

"That is a good idea and I have gone up to him, so many times, to tell him, but then I chicken out."

They heard the do "Who could that be?" Casey told Heath to stay and she went to answer the door. "Lexi, what are you doing here? Cappie lives in the next house."

"I know, I wanted to talk to you," Lexi said, "About Cappie." She let herself in.

"What about…"

"Do you still love him?"

"What?" Casey looked at her with a frown.

"Answer the question, do you still love him?"

"I care about him, he is my best friend."

"That is not all you want him to be," Lexi said, Casey tried to say something but Lexi started talking again, "I see the way you look at him, you love him, but he loves me. So just stay away from him. And forget about the wedding dress, I'd rather have my fiancé design it for me." She left Casey in the living room and slammed the front door shut as she left.

"Casey, I heard screaming, lot of it. Are you okay?"

"No, I need to go talk to Cappie."

"Okay, I'll drive you."

OOOOOOO

"CAPPIE!" Casey yelled through the floor. He wasn't in his glass box. "Where is Cappie?" Marcia pointed Casey in the direction of the conference room. "Is he in a conference, because I should be in there if he is?"

"No," Calvin said walking up behind her, "He is with Ashleigh laying out some designs for the magazine."

"Oh my god, we just launched it this morning, how can he be coming up with ideas already."

"Casey calm down before you go talk to him." Calvin suggested, but without listening Casey walked into the large conference room.

"You can't marry her."

"What?" Cappie said, Ashleigh eyes Casey thinking she knew what Casey was going to say.

"You can not marry Alexandra." Casey said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Why not?" Cappie asked.

"Because, you have to chose, me or her?" Cappie didn't answer right away. "She came to my house; she told me off and told me to stay away from you, like I was going to listen to her. Now you have to chose, do you want to lose the woman you met three months ago or do you want to keep her and lose the best friend that you have known for seven years."

"Casey…"

"Please don't pick her, I…" Casey said, "She won't make you happy, and I can't live without my best friend."

"I love her, Case."

"No you don't, you can't." She said, "You just dated her to tick me off, like you did Rebecca and Lisa Lawson and all the other people you brought in front of me. And it worked I am ticked off, and I don't want you to marry her."

"Are you done?"

"Don't pull my line on me." Casey said as Ashleigh decided this would be a good time to leave the room.

"Don't change the subject Casey, I love her and you can't do anything about it, unless….never mind that. I am marrying her."

"Unless what Cappie?" Casey asked in a calmer voice.

"Nothing!" Cappie yelled, "Why don't you go and make out with the turned un-gay boyfriend of yours."

"He isn't my boyfriend." Casey finally said.

"Then why were you making out with him, and going out with him. Is he your male version of Lisa Lawson?"

"No he is my…"

"What are you doing?" Cappie asked her, "Did you just stop over here to piss me off? I don't get why you can't just work things out with Lexi what is the freaking big deal?"

"Will you just listen to yourself; you aren't even hearing my side of the story."

"I heard perfectly well," Cappie said to her stepping closer to add a more dramatic effect, "You don't want to be with me, but I can't be with anyone else." Slap. Casey was hit hard by those words so she have Cappie a hard slap across his face. But she immediately regretted it, throwing her hand over her mouth in shock of what she had just done. Cappie looked into her eyes with a sorrowful look, his eyes glazed and sparkling. He held him hand over his burning cheek. He didn't say a word to her and walked out of the conference room door.

"Cappie wait." Casey cried when Cappie left the room, "Cappie stop, please stop." Tears were streaming down her face.

Everyone that worked at Caspie was lined in the area around the front desk and the conference room, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Cappie please, I'm sorry, please just stop, wait."

"Why?" He stopped at turned around.

"Because I love you."

**A/N: Casey finally said it, yay! But is it really a yay, or not? I guess we will just have to wait until next time to see what will happen. I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen; here are your three guesses. **

**Cappie is going to walk over there and say, "Well, that is too bad because I hate you."**

**Cappie is going to walk over to Casey and grab her head and pull her into a deep, passionate kiss.**

**Alexandra is going to walk in just when Casey says. "Because I love you."**

**Here is a question for you: What color are Scott's eyes, because sometimes they look green and sometimes they look blue, maybe their both. But any way, if any of you know what color they are **_**supposed**___**to be, please let me know, I used green eyes for him in this story, cuz I found a pic where he has green eyes. **


	12. I don't, I'm drunk, I'm at the hospital

"Why

"Why?" He stopped and turned around.

"Because I love you." Casey said, on the verge of tears. She saw Lexi standing in between two glass doors behind Cappie.

"Casey…" He said, in a deep sexy voice walking slowly towards her, she smiled hoping he would kiss her, or tell her that he loved her back, but he didn't, "Well, that is too bad, because I hate you." Casey's naturally big brown eyes widened even more. Tears falling down her cheeks. Cappie felt no emotion, he turned around and walked towards Lexi, he took her by the hip and they walked out of the office.

Casey stood there, humiliated in front of her employees. "Casey, who cares about Cappie?" Janet said from behind the desk.

"You are way better than him, and you know it." Marcia said.

"Casey, you deserve better." Leslie said, this made Casey feel a little better, knowing that everyone was supporting her and not Cappie. Still, they could not take away the sharp pain in her chest. The man that she loved just told her that he hated her.

"Casey," Ashleigh came and took her by the shoulders. "Let's go home."

OOOOOOO

"Casey, do you want anything?" Ashleigh asked.

"Nah, I just want…to be alone." She said, spreading her legs out over the couch.

" 'Kay, I'm gonna go call Calvin." She said, scrolling through the phone book on her cell.

"Hey Ash," Calvin said, in a not so enthusiastic voice.

"Hey Babe." Ashleigh said, it felt good to call someone 'babe' again.

"Look Ashleigh, I have to talk to you about something." Ashleigh waited for him to continue, "I really do like you, but Michael…"

"Just tell him, I mean…"

"Ashleigh I can't do that."

"Why not?" She sounded sad and angry at the same time.

"Look, really like you, but I…"

"You still have feelings for Michael."

"Ash…" She hung up, she told herself it was a bit harsh to hang up on him, but she felt bad, what was she going to do? She walked back into the, ignoring the vibrating phone in her pocket.

"Yeah, okay…I'll see you later." Casey hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ashleigh asked.

"Mom and Dad want me to come over for dinner, and you are coming with me." She said dragging Ashleigh up the stairs to get ready for dinner.

OOOOOOO

"Hey Rusty," Ashleigh said, "And Jen K.?"

Casey just stared with the evil eye, as they all sat down sat down at the dinner table.

They ate dinner with not much talking. Karen and Russell just talked to their children about the usual, how was work, how are you, sort of stuff.

"Mom, Dad, Casey, Ash," Rusty began, "Jen and I are engaged."

Casey choked on her water and Ashleigh yelled a loud, "What?"

"I asked Jen to marry me and she said yes."

"That is great honey." His parents stood up to give him and Jen hugs and congrats.

"Rusty, you are making a big mistake." Casey said.

"Casey, what are you talking about?" Karen asked her.

"You remember the girl I told you about, that ruined the Greek system with one little article, that is her." Casey said pointing.

"Oh honey, that was almost four years ago, can't we just forget about that, our Rusty has found a girl." They got all excited again.

OOOOOOO

"Hi Casey." Cappie was sitting on the front porch of their house in the dark with a bottle in his hand.

"Cappie, what are you doing here?" Casey crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I…was….waiting….wait…waiting…for…yooou." He elongated his 'you'.

"I am sorry Case." Cappie said, "I don't hate you, I love you, with all my heart." He said, tripping over nothing and falling into Casey's arms.

"You're drunk Cappie." Casey said propping him up against the wall.

"I'll let you guys talk," Ashleigh said, opening the front door with her keys and letting herself in.

"Cappie, what are you really here for?" Casey asked him again.

"I love you, I always have loved you. I want to be with you. Remember I told you where I want to be in ten years, well now in three, but with you, I love you."

"Cappie, let's get you home." She said, pulling his arm over her shoulder and pulling him all the way to his house. She used the key he had given her to open the front door and she led him into the house and into the downstairs bedroom. He fell onto the bed, half in sleep.

"Cappie," Casey jumped when Cappie grabbed her hand. "Let go." Instead of letting go, he pulled her into bed right on top of him.

"Casey, I really do love you." He said, and Casey gave in when he kissed her.

"Cappie." She sniffled when they broke apart.

"Casey please don't leave," He said hugging her close to his body. She decided to stay until he fell asleep, but she fell asleep too and stayed until morning.

"Casey," Cappie woke up in the morning to find Casey playing with his shaggy slightly curled brown hair.

"Oh," She sat up in his bed, "I was going to leave before you woke up." She said getting her jacket off the chair.

"Casey, I am really sorry about what I said, I don't hate you."

"I know, you kept saying that last night." She threw the jacket over her shoulders.

"And I meant it."

"Cappie, what you said hurt." She shushed him when he opened his mouth, "I have been in love with you since freshman year, and I do admit that I was just with Evan to gain status on the campus, but part of me was with him to make you jealous. When you were with Rebecca it really ticked me off, I know I told you it didn't drive me insane that you were with someone, and it was just that you were with Rebecca, but it wasn't Rebecca it was you, I didn't want you to be with anyone else." She took a deep breath, "I love you and when you said you hated me, it hurt right here." She showed where it hurt, right above her heart.

"Casey, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough Cappie."

"What do you want me to do? Break up with Lexi?"

"Yes, how can you not? If what you said last night was all true, you will go dump her." Casey said, waving her hand frantically towards the door.

Cappies cell phone rang loudly and vibrated on the table.

"Hello…Oh my god…No, I'll be right over…yeah, I'll pick up Rusty too."

"What's going on?" Casey asked, "And why do you need Rusty."

"Gerry had a heart attack last night, he is in critical condition."

"Oh, you should go," She said.

"I think Jen could use a supportive future sister in law right now." Casey agreed and they went to the hospital.

"Jen, are you okay?"

"Rusty," She pulled him into a hug and cried, and cried. "The doctor said he probably won't make it for tomorrow."

"Oh Jen, I'm sorry." Casey said comforting her, "And I am sorry for doubting you, you are going to make a great wife for Rusty." She hugged her.

"I told you to stay away from Cappie!" Lexi stepped out of the room tearing up, "I don't need you here ruining my life."

"Lexi, I…"

"I don't want to hear it Casey, please just leave, NOW!" Cappie held her back and finally spoke up.

"Lexi, she is not going anywhere."

"Cappie?" Both Casey and Lexi asked confused.

"Look, you two need to get along, one is my best friend and the other is my fiancé." Casey looked at him with yet another confused look. 'I thought he was going to dump her.' She thought.

"Lexi, c'mon," Jen stood up and leaned on her step sisters shoulder. "Can't you guys work it out for me, and for Cappie, we are all going to be family soon."

"Lexi," Casey said holding her hand out, "I would like to fix things and hopefully be friends." She didn't know how long that was going to last.

Lexi faked a smile and took Casey's hand.

"Casey!" A familiar voice called behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Frannie?" Cappie and Casey both said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been sitting in this hospital for three days, I am so glad to see friends."

"Why are you here, what's wrong?"

"Beaver...I mean Charlie…" Frannie broke down into tears.

**A/N: Oh no, what could be wrong with Beaver. I love Beaver in the show; he is one of my favorite characters, besides Cappie. He is so funny, and can be charming in his own sort of way. Any way, five more reviews. Any idea's what is wrong with Beaver? Guess right and you get a prize. Maybe another chappie today. **


	13. Frannie, Cappie, Casey, Gerry?

"Frannie," Casey said, picking her up by her shoulders, "You have to tell us what's wrong

"Frannie," Casey said, picking her up by her shoulders, "You have to tell us what's wrong."

"What is going on?" Rusty asked.

"Come with me." Frannie said sniffling. They followed her into a hospital room, Casey gasped quite loudly when she saw Beavers condition. His head was tied up in white bandages, his arm was in a wrap, and there were a few large cuts on his face. Casey looked at Frannie and saw a corner of white sticking out from under her side swapped hair. She lifted it and saw a big white tape on her head.

"Frannie what happened?" Casey asked again.

"We were driving downtown and a few drunk guys hit us on the driver's side." Frannie said, "Beaver is here, and I only got a little cut…" She choked on her words, "It's not fair." She leaned over Beavers body and softly touched his face.

"The doctors said he was going to be okay, but he hasn't woken up in three days and I…" She wiped the tears from her face and sniffled.

"Frannie, its going to be okay." Cappie wrapped his arms around her, "Beaver is a strong guy, trust me. I know, I lived with him for four years."

"I hope you're right." Frannie said holding Cappie's arms.

"Have faith in him," Casey said, playing with Frannie's hair.

"So, why are you guys here?" Frannie rubbed her nose.

"Jen and Lexi's dad had a heart attack." Rusty said, "Oh." He realized he had left Jen in the hallway crying, and ran out the door.

"You guys should go," Frannie said, "Come by later and visit." She bit her lip and watched her friends walk out of the room, still glancing back at her as long as they could before she was out of sight.

"Cappie!" Lexi ran up to him and started creaming, "My dad is dying and all you are thinking about is running off with Casey into another room." She was crying harder now, Casey thought she was over reacting a bit.

"Lexi! Cool it!" Cappie grabbed her by the arms and held her there across from him. She opened her eyes wide and looked at him while sniffling.

"Lexi, you are not the only one who is hurt today." Cappie said, "One of my closest friend, my brother from KT, is six doors down in a coma, we don't know when he is going to wake up. So cool it about me and Casey because there is nothing going on."

"Why are you defending her? I thought you said you hated her." She said sternly.

"Lexi, sometimes I say things out of impulse, I was angry, but I care about Casey, I could never hate her, and I really want you two to work things out, because I love both of you."

Casey's eyes flickered towards Cappie's. She felt a warm sensation go through her when his sparkling greenish-blue eyes met hers.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Lexi said, dragging Jen along with her.

"Do you want to help out your big sis?" Lexi asked, "I know you were in Casey's sorority, so give me everything you know about their history."

OOOOOOO

"Cappie, what are you going to tell her?" Cappie and Casey were alone in Gerry's hospital room, apart from Gerry who was in a really deep sleep.

"What am I going to tell her?" Cappie looked back at Casey, "Sorry that your father is dying, but I love Casey and I don't care if you are going to lose the two men in the world that mean the most to you, I can't be with you."

"Why do you have to be so dramatic sometimes?" Casey said, "You never took things so dramatically or seriously when…"

"Casey, we are not in college anymore. You have to understand what everyone is feeling right now." Cappie shot back.

"You told me that you were always going to live life to the fullest and that you were going to be free. I don't think you are considering how everyone is really feeling right now."

"I know that Alexandra is going to be crushed if I tell her that I am leaving her for you, especially since she is losing a father."

"But, what about me Cappie?" Casey looked at him. He ran his hands through his hair and sat down in the blue chair opposite of Gerry's bed. Casey just shook her head, and walked out of the door.

"Casey," He got up to follow her but was stopped by a groggy, rough sounding voice.

"Cappie." The voice breathed.

"Gerry?" Cappie looked towards the man lying in the hospital bed, and went over to sit in the chair next to his bed.

"Do you… love Casey?" He asked, straining his voice.

"Sir, I think you should rest."

"Just answer the question." Gerry's voice cracked, after he looked down at the ground and didn't answer, Gerry started to talk some sense into him, "I don't want you to marry my step daughter just because you think she is going to be lonely."

"Sir…"

"Lexi, is a strong girl, she can take care of herself." He said, "I want you to leave her, you love Casey you deserve to have a woman who you love and loves you back."

"But…"

"No, buts Cappie. My Lexi will be happier knowing that you are with the woman you love, rather than with the woman you don't."

"You need to get some rest." Cappie said no more and left the room.

"Where did Casey go?" Cappie asked Rusty, ignoring the infuriating glance that Lexi gave him.

"I don't know where, but Heath called and said he needed to talk to her about something really important." Cappie tried to hide the envy he was experiencing towards Heath.

OOOOOOO

"Hey Heath, I got your…Text." Casey looked confused when she saw Calvin sitting on the couch next to him.

"Case, I have to talk to you about the girl in Europe." He said, "The girl was a guy and his husband was his wife."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I mean, I am not really straight."

"But, you kissed me and let me believe that you liked me and you kissed me."

"You looked so depressed seeing Cappie with someone else, so I couldn't let a friend feel like that."

"You pretended to be straight just so I…..Ahhhhh!" She yelled, "And what are you doing here Calvin." They looked at each other and then back at Casey. "Oh my freaking god." Wait, Casey thought for a second, "What happened to Michael?"

"Oh my, he doesn't know does he?" Neither of the guys said anything. Casey decided to leave it at that. She didn't want any more drama in her life.

She walked to Cappie's car, which she took without asking, and started driving back to the hospital. She walked into the hallway of the hospital to find the whole Kennedy/Thompson family sulking, sniffling and crying.

Cappie looked up at Casey, and then looked back down as the crying Lexi in his arms.

"It'll be okay Lexi, you are strong, he said so, and he will always be watching over you." He said to Lexi trying to calm her down.

She pulled her whole body from under his arms and put them around Cappie's neck and kissed him on the lips quickly, "I know, it helps knowing that I will always have you."

**A/N: How is Cappie going to tell Lexi now? Her step father (who was more like a father) just died; she told him that she knew that he would always be hers, and she almost made nice with Casey, what is Cappie going to do? I need your opinion on the Calvin situation; I can't decide what to do, it won't be in the next chapter, but it'll come later: **

**1. Calvin turns un-gay for real and picks Ashleigh**

**2. Calvin picks Heath**

**3. Calvin picks Michael**

**Five more reviews, and we get another update. I appreciate those of you who are reviewing. And those of you who are not………………………..Just kidding. Review**


	14. Goodbye Gerry, Hello?

Casey looked at how sad Alexandra looked, even though she had the man she loved

Casey looked at how sad Alexandra looked, even though she had the man she loved. She couldn't let herself tear them apart. She knew what it felt like to lose someone close to her, and she didn't want anyone to feel like she had.

_Casey and Caroline were seven years old and Rusty was five. They were all outside in the back yard. Rusty and Casey were playing catch, while Caroline sat in a rocking chair, covered with numbers of blankets, coloring in her coloring book. Rusty and Casey continued playing catch, while Caroline continued to become dizzier and dizzier. She had been diagnosed with a rare blood infection two months before, it was suppose to be going away, but it wasn't. Rusty dropped the ball, he and Casey ran over to Caroline, who had fallen out of her chair and passed out of the floor. That was the moment Casey lost not only her sister, but her best friend. _

A tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. She knelt down next to Jen and Rusty who were crouched on the floor. Jen was over bawling and was just staring into oblivion, tears falling from her eyes.

"Jen," Casey said hugging her, "It is going to be okay, you are going to be okay." She looked at Jen who was still staring at the wall in front of her. "You father was a good man, he loved you a lot, and that love is going to stay with you, he is always going to be in your heart." Jen looked at Casey and wiped the tear that had just escaped her eye.

"Really." She asked, Rusty looked at Casey.

"Really," Casey replied, giving her a hug. Casey and Cappie stayed at the hospital for a few more hours, until the family had calmed down.

"Hey, Casey and I need to get to work." Cappie said to Lexi picking her up from his lap. "The place is probably in chaos with both of the bosses gone."

"Cappie, you know what, I'll go…" Casey said standing up from the floor. "Lexi needs you right now. Just call me later and I'll pick you up." She said. Cappie looked up at her, same way he always did when she turned him down before. Cappie didn't respond so she left.

"Casey where have you been?" Ashleigh asked when she got to the office.

"Oh, that is so sad." Ashleigh responded when Casey finished telling the story. "But what about you and Cappie?"

"Lexi needs him more than I do, I know what it feels like to lose someone you love and be alone, I don't want anyone to feel like that, even if I am hurting myself." Casey sat down in the conference room head chair, Cappie's chair, and started flipping through the magazine layouts.

"Okay, I really feel bad telling you this since you had your heart broken, but Calvin likes me." Ashleigh screamed, Casey's jaw dropped and her eyes widened when she heard the words pour out of her best friend's mouth.

"Ashleigh, what are you talking about?" Casey asked, remembering seeing Calvin with Heath this morning.

"I mean he kissed me, and he said he liked me, but it sucks because he still likes Michael and…."

"…And Heath," Casey finished her sentence with the wrong words. Ashleigh looked at her confused, "Ashleigh, he wants to go back to Heath, and he still likes Michael, and I am sorry to say this, but I don't think that he likes you the way he said."

"He kissed me though."

"And, Heath kissed me."

"Uhg….You know what, I am so over it, tonight we are going to the bar and we are going to pick up a few hot guys."

"Ash…."

"No," Ashleigh said, sticking her hand out from behind the door, "Not and, ifs, or buts, I don't want to hear it." Casey laughed and continued to look at the designs.

She sat in the same spot until six forty five in the evening. She was about to pack up when her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but she answered it anyway.

"Hello?" She said, holding the phone between her head and her shoulder.

"Hey Case," Cappie was heard on the other line, "Can you come pick me up? I'm still at the hospital."

"Casey." Ashleigh poked her head through the door. She told Cappie to hold on, "C'mon, Janet said she'd close down the office, so let's go."

"Ash, I have to go pick up Cappie at the hospital." Ashleigh sighed and left. "Hi Cap, I'll be there in a few, bye."

"Thanks for…"

"Don't worry about it, now I have to go meet Ashleigh somewhere so I have to get you home fast."

"Where are you going?" He asked following her down the stairs.

"We are going to the bar, just for a few drinks you know." Cappie grabbed her arm and spun her against the car, and covered her lips with his.

"Cappie." She finally pulled away, pushing his heavy chest off of her body. "You can't do this, not now."

"Casey, I am going to tell her, she needs to know."

"Cappie, I know what it is like to lose someone I love." Casey said, "When Caroline died, I had no one. Mom and Dad were always upset, I had to take care of Rusty and I was only seven years old."

"Lexi is twenty four years old, Casey….."

"It doesn't matter how old she is Cap, it matters that she is going to be alone without you, and I don't want to wish that upon anyone, you have no idea how it felt."

"I have no idea, did you seriously just tell me that?" Cappie asked her in disbelief, "My parents were deadheads, we moved around so much, I took care of myself, it isn't as bad as losing someone, but you don't know what it feels like to have parents who care more about a band than you."

"Cappie…"

"My parents left before I went to college for Africa, and they are still not back. I don't know if they are dead or alive, I am the one who is really alone right now, I truly have no one."

"Cappie, you have friends."

"Yeah, and I think I am losing one right now, along with the love of my life." He said, grabbing the keys out of her hands and sitting in the car. Casey dashed off, and Cappie thought he had made another mistake.

"Casey wait, where are you going?"

"We have to go see Beaver and Frannie." Casey said.

"Casey," Fannie said pulling her into a big hug, "Maybe he remembers you."

"What are you talking about?" Cappie asked.

"He thinks that I came down to the Kappa Tau House a few days ago and chewed him out."

"But that was….Oh." Cappie said.

"The doctors said that they don't know when he is or if he is ever going to remember the past six years of his life." Frannie looked at the ceiling blinking back her tears.

"That means that he has this evil mental image of me, and he remembers you all like you were and are and can't even remember his own girlfriend."

"What do you mean girlfriend?" Casey asked, not believing that this perfect ZBZ could date Beaver.

"We kind of hit it off at Rebecca and Evans wedding, and then we just let it go one from there." Frannie explained, "I don't know how I could fall in love with someone so fast, I mean it's only been, what, three and a half months."

Cappie looked at Casey, and then back to Frannie.

"Sorry," She said, realizing she had just put Cappie down, "I meant for me, who hasn't had a boyfriend, since, well you know what I mean."

"Can I go see him now?" Cappie asked, Frannie motioned her hand guiding Cappie in.

"Hey Beav," Cappie sat down next to the bed; he was sitting up with a tray of food on his lap, watching General Hospital. Who knew Beaver was into soaps?

"Dude," Beaver looked over at Cappie, "I am so glad you are here, the weirdest thing happened, Frannie was here, you know the one who chewed us out, and she was hugging me and she kissed me, and she was being nice."

Cappie looked at him with empathy. "I mean, she yelled at us a few days ago, and she like, hates us and now she is being Ms. Nicey Nice."

"Frannie is your girlfriend Beaver." Cappie had to try to spur his memory.

"No way in a million years would I go out with her man." Beaver laughed. He looked at Cappie who had a more serious face on. "Whoa, you have got to be kidding me."

"I am not kidding, you love her Beav, you have been doing out for the past three months."

"Me and _Frannie?_" He was in shock, "Dude, you know I always thought she was kinda hot." Cappie chuckled softly.

"Man, I am a pledge and she is a sophomore, that is some weird thing, plus she is a ZBZ, sorry, not you and Casey, but it is weird, a KT and ZBZ." Cappie wasn't having much luck so he decided to say bye to Beaver and go home. That was until Casey wanted to stay and talk to him.

"Hey Charlie," Casey sat down next to him.

"Charlie?" Beaver looked confused, "How did you know my real name?"

"You told me, and you told everyone you didn't want to be called Beaver anymore."

"Casey, that is ridiculous, I like Beaver way better than Charles." He shudders.

"Okay then, Beaver. Do you know anything about Frannie?"

"Supposedly, we are going out, but I don't believe it, is this all just a big prank?"

"No Beaver," Casey said, getting restless, "You are not at KT, you are not in college, you are a matre D at a respectable restaurant, you love Frannie, and you are living in Chicago and not Cyprus Roads."

Beaver looked at Casey, again confused. "I'll see you tomorrow Beav." She said, failing to revive his memory.

"Sorry Frannie, maybe if we get some videos or some pictures and we just keep talking to him, he'll get some or all of his memory back." Casey suggested before hugging her friend good-bye and leaving with Cappie.

"No luck Huh." Cappie asked her, while they were walking down the steps into the parking garage yet again.

"Not like you had any either."

"I didn't mean it like that; I just asked a simple question, why did you have to snap at me like that?"

"Sorry, I just…" Casey began, "Never mind. I have to meet Ashleigh and I am an hour late."

Casey dropped Cappie at home before going to her own little red car and driving to the bar.

"Casey," Ashleigh, a little tipsy, screamed from across the room when she walked in through the front door. "This is…uhm…"

"Scott," The man sitting next to her answered.

"Yeah, this is Scott, isn't he cute?" Ashleigh asked. Casey just smiled in response.

"Hi, I'm Casey…" She said holding her hand out to him when she took a seat across from them. She stared past his shoulder. "Ash," She pointed to the corner.

"Is that…?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah…" Casey replied.

"Oh my god."

**A/N: Who is it? Is it Lexi and a mystery guy? Can't be, her step father just died, she can't be hitting it off with someone at a bar. Is it Evan and some unknown girl? Is he cheating on Rebecca? Oh, no we have some continuing drama in Chicago, much less, something is going to go wrong with the company. People of Chicago are in for some trouble. Five reviews and we find out what trouble comes for Chicago. **


	15. Evan, Lexi, and Pregnant Rebecca

Casey stared past Scotts shoulder

Casey stared past Scotts shoulder. "Ash," She pointed to the corner.

"Is that…?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah…" Casey replied.

"Oh my god." Ashleigh gasped, "Let's go," She said, getting up to go towards them.

"No way Ash, we can't let them see us, not yet at least." Casey said, Scott was looking a little bit confused. He looked past his shoulder.

"Is that who you are talking about?" Scott asked, Casey nodded.

"Hey I know her," Casey and Ashleigh both shot their eyes towards him, "Her name is Jaeda, but I thought she lived in Connecticut."

"Jaeda?" Casey looked at him confused; she was in that position a lot lately.

"Yeah, she and I worked together, we were engaged once, I didn't know she moved here."

"Her name is Jaeda?" Ashleigh asked him.

"Or well, at least it was, her real name is Alexandra, she was Tania, and Jaeda once, but I mean it was all part of her scam."

"What scam?"

"She married this man, as Tania, really old, they were married for like two months and she pretended to love him, and when he fully trusted her, she took his money and ran, from New York to Connecticut."

"You're kidding." Ashleigh gasped.

"Nope, I own a software business in Hartford," He started to explain, "We were engaged when I started losing money from the bank account, it wasn't much, maybe a few hundred dollars at a time. One of my friends was the son of Harold Greene, the guy she was married to before, and he told me what happened so, we broke off the engagement and she took even more money after that and ran. It's taken us two years to get up the same level we were at before."

"You are kidding me, and she is only twenty four." Casey's eyes widened.

"Well, she's always been really mature, fooling people into believing that she was older, but now I think that she is really about twenty four." He said.

"Oh my god, Casey she is going to rob the company." Ashleigh suddenly realized.

"I know Ash; we have to tell Cappie…" She said getting up, Ashleigh reached across the table and grabbed her best friends arm and sat her back down.

"Ash!!"

"No Casey, we are going to toy with her first, we call Rebecca." She said pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey Bec's," Ashleigh said into the phone, "Yeah, I'm good…yeah…well, is Evan with you…oh, he is on business trip with his dad…hey, Casey and I are at the bar on twenty fifth you wanna stop by…oh, c'mon Rebecca…please, we want you to see something…please…yay!...Okay, see you in a bit…love ya…bye."

"Smooth Ash." Casey said, giving her a high five.

"Will, someone please tell me what is going on?" Scott begged them.

"Okay, so right now Lexi is Cappie's fiancée." Ashleigh began, "Casey loves Cappie and Cappie loves Casey only he didn't realize it until Casey told him and then Lexi's step dad died, and now Cappie thinks he can't dump her because she'll be alone."

"And since he won't dump her I have to sacrifice my love, and she thinks that she can get a good spot in the company."

"What company?"

"Cappie and I own Caspie Creations, and Ashleigh works with us." Scott nodded, "And she is there all the time. So now she thinks she can run me out and take my place."

"And see that man over there, yeah, that is our best friend, Rebecca Logan's husband, Evan Chambers. And I mean, Lexi definitely doesn't look alone right now."

"Wow! You guys have a dramatic life."

"Tell me about it." Ashleigh and Casey said together and laughed.

"Casey, Ashleigh." Rebecca waved coming towards them, "How are you……." Her voice trailed off, when she sat down next to Casey and saw what was behind Scott.

"Rebecca, we're sorry." Casey said, "But we had to…"

"I know, and I am glad you did," She said, trying to make her lip stop quivering, "I needed to see this. I should have known this would be happening, I mean who has three business trips a month, and who tags along with their father?"

"Rebecca," Casey said looking at her.

"I'm okay, I am cool, and I will be calm." She stood up and began to walk towards the lip locking couple.

"Hello, Lexi."

"Rebecca," Evan pulled away. "This is not what it looks like."

"I think it looks like my husband is lip locking with his weddings caterer."

"Look, it was my mom who was the caterer; I was just attending because I was her family." She said, like being a caterer was bad.

"I don't care." Rebecca said, shaking her head at Lexi. "Evan, sweetie, don't plan on coming home tonight." She took her hand and wiped it down his face. "We are done: I'll ask…wait you are a lawyer, why don't you draw up some divorce papers?" She turned on her heal for dramatic effect and stopped when Evan grabbed her arm.

"Rebecca we need to talk about this."

"No, there is nothing to talk about, you will always be unsatisfied with who you have. You slept with me, when you had Casey, you slept with Frannie when you couldn't have Casey, and you slept with me again when Frannie dumped you, and now you are married to me and you found Lexi," Rebecca said, "This isn't just about you and me, you are cheating on me with my best friends fiancée."

"I don't care if she is Crappies fiancée." Evan said on impulse a bit too early.

"Yes actually, you do." Rebecca said, the whole bar was watching their brawl now, "Cappie had Casey so you took her, Cappie had me so you took me, now Cappie has Lexi so you take her. Does anyone see a pattern developing?"

"How can you blame me for this?" Evan asked, "If he had been good enough for you, none of you would have fallen for me."

Rebecca was so angry right now she could hurl a punch at his face. Instead she spoke calmly, her anger turned into pain and the ever so strong Rebecca Logan was crying.

"I loved you Evan, I really did, and now I can't." Rebecca sighed, "You know what you have become? You have become my father." She said it in front of the silent bar and everyone knew what she meant. "I am not going to put my child through…." Suddenly she stopped throwing her hand over her mouth. Did she just say that??

"I am not going to put my child through what I went through." Rebecca said more calmly.

"Bec's" Casey and Ashleigh came to her side, "Let's go home."

oooooooooooooooo

"Hey you guys didn't clean out my room yet." Rebecca said, throwing herself onto her old pink bed.

"Aw, how could we?" Casey asked, "We could bring ourselves to do it." Ashleigh and Casey both threw themselves onto the bed and sandwiched Rebecca.

"So are you really going to keep Evan out of Peanuts life?" Ashleigh asked.

"Peanut?" Rebecca asked, turning towards her.

"Unborn baby equals Peanut." Casey said, "Because it is probably the size of a Peanut right now."

"Well, _Peanut_ doesn't need a father when he or she has Auntie Ashleigh and Auntie Casey." Rebecca answered.

"What about Uncle Cappie?" They all looked to the side to see Cappie standing in the doorway. The three girls looked at each other, using best friend telepathy; they decided to tell Cappie what was going on.

"Cappie we have to tell you something." Rebecca said.

"You're pregnant." Cappie came to the corner of the bed and sat down.

"Yeah, but there's something else." Ashleigh said.

"It's not Evans?" He said.

"Cappie, will you just shut up and let us talk?" Casey yelled at him, wow she was being really snappy today. He stayed silent.

"Lexi is cheating on you." Rebecca said.

"What are you talking about?" Cappie stood up again; he does that when is in disbelief.

"We saw her with someone at the bar today, making out, being all lovey dovey." Ashleigh said.

"I don't believe it, first you guys are all 'you can't leave Lexi', and now you guys are trying to break us up, because you want me to be with Casey, well Casey made it clear that it won't happen, so forget it."

"We're not lying Cap," Casey said, "She was with Evan." Cappie looked at her, and then to Ashleigh and then to Rebecca. Rebecca shook her head yes and turned the television on.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"Oh c'mon, if Cappie won't believe us, he will believe the news."

"What makes you think it's going to be on the news?" Cappie said.

"Like you said before, I am Rebecca freaking Logan, former senator's daughter, if they followed my wedding why won't they follow this, and he is famous Lawyer Evan Chambers son of Jonathan Chambers." She flipped to the channel seven news.

"_We have just gotten live news and footage of the brawl between Rebecca Logan and Evan Chambers who were found in a local bar on Twenty Fifth Street. Chambers was seen with the fiancée of Caspie Creations manager, Cappie. Word has it that Rebecca had requested a divorce and is expecting a child. We talked to a few witnesses." _

"_Rebecca was pretty calm about the whole thing; she is a great role model." A blonde haired woman said. _

"_She said Evan had turned into a person like the former senator Logan and the baby was not to be seen by him." A man said. _

"I didn't say that." Rebecca said, they continued to watch.

"_There we have it from witnesses that Rebecca Logan is indeed pregnant and will not allow Chambers to be a part of her child's life. Back to you Bob."_

"_Thank you Shelly, now we….."_ Rebecca shut the TV off.

"Do you believe us now?" Cappie still standing just tuned around and headed for the door.

"Cappie she is going to ruin the company." Casey spoke up. "She wants to get to you because she wants the money from our business." Cappie stopped in his tracks for a minute and then left.

"Ahhhhh…" Casey screamed throwing herself back on the bed, "Once I try to keep him with Lexi he wants to be with me, and then when I try to break them up he wants her again, why can't he just pick me and forget that……………………Cappie." She looked in the doorway. He walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Cappie what are you doing?" Rebecca and Ashleigh made attempts to stop him but it didn't help.

"Get in the car." Cappie said, Casey obeyed the angry Cappie.

"What are you doing Cappie?" Casey asked when Cappie put the car into drive and sped out of the driveway. He didn't answer.

He kept driving until he came to a house.

"Cappie where are we?" Casey asked, but she had a feeling she knew where they were.

**A/N: I know where they are, but you don't, and if you want to find out I need five more reviews. So any guesses where they are? Any guesses on what they will find? Review!!**


	16. Lexi is caught, Beaver is back

"Cappie where are we

"Cappie where are we?" Casey asked him when they pulled up to a large white house. Cappie got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "Cappie!"

"Casey…" Casey bounced in her seat when he opened the door, "Just get out." He looked sorry for scaring her, but he didn't say it.

"Can you just tell me what we are here for?" Casey asked him.

"This is Lexi's house."

"Why did you bring me here?" Casey said turning around to grab the car door.

"Because, if I know Lexi, after a date she usually brings her date home." Cappie said grabbing Casey's hand in his. She looked down at her hand; he hadn't done that in a while.

"So what are we doing here?" Casey asked.

"I want to ask Lexi what is going on, and I want to catch her in the act." Cappie said.

Casey stopped and Cappie was jerked backwards. "Cappie, why do you need proof? Why can't you just believe me?"

"Casey…"

"It's like you don't want to believe it, like you…like you love her."

"Casey…"

"Let's just go," Casey said, pulling him towards the front door. She rang the doorbell. "Casey," Lexi answered after a while. Her shirt was half unbuttoned. "What are…? Cappie?" She saw Cappie and calmed her voice.

"Hey babe, who's at the door." A voice was heard from the bedroom.

"We just came to see how you were doing," Cappie said, "But it looks like Evan made you feel all better."

"Hey Crappie," Evan came out from behind the door, "Looks like I took another one of your girls."

"You have no idea do you Evan?" Cappie said, he grabbed Casey's waist and kissed her passionately, Evan looked down. "Casey has always loved me; did she ever tell you the times that we were sneaking around behind your back? And I know about what happened at the wedding. Lexi, did you know that he stole Casey from me, and then Rebecca and he married her, but he still loves Casey."

"Cappie," Lexi looked at him.

"I never loved you, I always tried to forget how much I loved Casey but I couldn't. You have fun with Evian, have a nice life." Cappie and Casey turned around and left.

"You were brilliant!" Casey laughed.

"Thanks," Cappie said, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I meant what I said, I still love you and I always will." Casey smiled, "I love you too." She looked to the side and saw a sorrowful face, she felt a knot tie in her stomach, 'Could he really have had feelings for Alexandra?'

ooooooo

"Cappie," Casey said, playing with the buttons on his shirt, "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Cappie said, turning towards her on his bed.

"I don't just want to be another girl."

"Wait, I have something for you." He grabbed a fairly small box, off of his side table, "I should have given this to you in freshman year; I guess I should just do it now." She opened the box and pulled out a long chain with a 'C' dangling in the middle. She sat up waiting for him to put it on her.

"Your letters or letter in your case." Casey said holding the rhinestone 'c' in her hand. She handed the necklace to Cappie who tied it around her neck. "I can't believe you still have it."

"I love you Casey," Cappie said.

ooooooo

_Two weeks later_

"Frannie," Beaver asked the person feeding him soup, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

She sniffled before answering, "Because, believe it or not, I love you."

He didn't say anything.

"Charlie," She began, "You were in a car accident, that is why you are here, and you can't remember the past six years, including…"

"Frannie, how could I forget you, I love you." Frannie looked up at Beaver confused.

"It's been coming back little by little." Frannie gave him a big hug. "I love you Frannie."

"Hey Beaver," Casey and Cappie walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Beaver said.

"He is back, memory and everything." Frannie said excitedly.

"That is good." They all crowded around his bed.

"So when can I go home?" They all laughed, and the doctor came in.

"Mr. Charles McArthur." _(I have no idea what his last name is)_

"Yes doctor," Beaver said, in his sweet ten year old boy voice.

"It's been two weeks, you are free to go." He said, "I just need you to sign these release forms and you can be on your way."

ooooooo

"Hey," Cappie said, driving all of them home, "We should go out tonight, like the entire gang. Except for Evian of course."

They all laughed, "Why not Evan?" Frannie asked.

"To sum it all up, Lexi got caught up in Evans charm, Evan and Rebecca are getting a divorce and Rebecca is pregnant." Casey said, then catching her breath.

"Wow." Frannie left it at that.

Later that evening all of them were sitting at the restaurant where Beaver worked.

They all laughed at yet another one of Cappie's jokes, Rebecca stopped suddenly and threw her head back when she looked towards the entrance, "You have got to be kidding me?"

**A/N: Sorry that was so short guys. And I am sorry I couldn't post yesterday. This was only this short because I needed some happy moments until we begin the drama again. Any guesses who Rebecca sees at the door. I bet you guys know, but then again I do throw in a lot of surprises. Any way, five more reviews and you get another update, and I promise it will be longer. **


	17. Pressure of the Pregnancy

Rebecca was feeling bad already; she didn't need what was coming after her

Rebecca was feeling bad already; she didn't need what was coming after her. She was pregnant with Evan Chamber's child, she was getting a divorce from Evan Chambers, and she was hopelessly in love with…Evan Chambers. Even though he cheated on her, she couldn't make herself stop loving him, but there was no way she was going to let anyone know that.

"What do you want Evian?" Cappie said, standing up letting his chair fall over behind him. Everyone in the restaurant was looking their way, eyes flickering back and forth from Evan to Cappie to Rebecca.

"Look Cappie, there is no need to make a scene, I just want to talk to Rebecca." Evan said taking a step towards her.

Cappie stuck his own arm in front of Evan and stopped him, "Don't you dare, Bing."

Rebecca looked down to the floor and played with her feet under the table. "Rebecca please, I'm sorry, you have to listen to me."

"Cappie…" Rebecca stopped him. "What?" She looked over at Evan.

"Rebecca, I am so sorry," Evan fell to her feet, "I never wanted to hurt you, I don't know if you will believe me, but Lexi is a major con artist." Casey sat up in her seat, Ashleigh and Rebecca listened closer.

"I wanted to tell you so bad, but I couldn't. Lexi…she never wanted me for me, like you did, she wanted my money. Two million to be exact. She said…" The great Evan Chambers was crying, "…she said that I either give her two million dollars, she would hurt you. That is what she said, and I didn't know how, I just didn't want her to hurt you. I couldn't get two million dollars, so I had to…well; do what you saw, and what Cappie and Casey saw, for her own fun." Rebecca swallowed hard, blinking in her pool of tears.

"Rebecca, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." He said trying to take her into his arms. She put her hands out in front of her. He gave her a questioning look.

"So you stuck around for the fun, until you got caught." Rebecca said, "Why couldn't you tell me before? And that is not the only thing, Casey told me what happened before the wedding, have you no shame in coming here?"

"Rebecca," He said, still crying, "I have made mistakes in my past, and I want to make sure that I won't make anymore in the future, I want to patch things up." Rebecca looked at him, tears falling out of her eyes incessantly.

"I love you Rebecca Chambers, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Evan said wiping the tears off of Rebecca's face, "I want to raise our child together, I want to live long, and grow old with you, I want to sit on the front porch in sixty years, and watch as our grandchildren play in the yard. I want to watch you knitting a sweater for your newly born great grandchild; I want to hold you in my arms now…and forever." Rebecca laughed, he had remembered.

Rebecca slid out of her chair and onto her knee's, in front of her husband. "Do you realize that tomorrows papers headlines are going to be about you begging at some ones feet?"

"What else are they going to say?" He asked as he held the small tan hand on his cheek.

"That…. Evan Chambers…… and Rebecca…….. Logan are officially…back together." She swallowed collapsing into his arms.

"Rebecca!" Evan screamed, "Becca?" They all gathered around the couple to see a passed out Rebecca in Evan's arms. "Some one call 911." He took napkin from the table and drenched it with ice cold water. She was burning up.

ooo

"Mr. Chambers," The doctor came out of the hospital room, "Your wife is going to be alright, she seems to be under a lot of stress, which is inducing high blood pressure." They all looked at one another, of course she was stressed. "She need's to rest for a couple of days, but she will be fine."

"So what does this all mean?"

"Nothing sir, but she will have to come in for more checkups for her and the baby. You may take her home as soon as she is ready." She said.

Evan slowly walked into Rebecca's room and was followed by a trail of….Casey, Cappie, Ashleigh, Calvin, Rusty and Jen. I mean just the few of them.

"You guys are crazy." Rebecca said weakly.

"We love you Bec's," Casey said hugging her violently.

"God Casey, it's just blood pressure, I am not going to die or anything." She said holding the arms around her, preventing them from choking her. Casey finally let go, only to let Ashleigh take her place.

"My wife didn't die in the restaurant, but if you keep choking her that is going to change." Ashleigh let go, only to let Evan take her place.

"Okay, I was the one choking her." Ashleigh said, looking angrily at her. Evan finally let go.

"My turn," Cappie said, pushing him out of the way.

"I like Cappies hugs way getter than yours" Rebecca said laughing, "At least he isn't trying to kill me."

"Hey guys," Evan said quietly, "Can I please have a moment alone with Rebecca?" No one said anything and then they left.

"Hey," Rebecca said, letting Evan climb into the hospital bed next to her.

"I love you," he said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know," She said kissing him back. "So what is Alexandra going to do know that you told me every thing?"

"She isn't going to do anything." He said, Rebecca looked at him, "My dad paid her the money, and told her to leave town. And she is going to be out of our lives for good."

"I love you Evan Chambers…" Rebecca said, Evan knew there was something else coming.

"But…." He said for her.

"I need time to get over this…" Rebecca looked into the eyes of her husband, "…This is a lot to take in, as much as I want to just jump back into our relationship, I can't now. It is not something I can handle."

"I get it, it is a lot, but just know that I still love you and I am really sorry."

"I love you." She said giving him a soft kiss on the…cheek.

"Hey no more talking, more moving, lets get out of here." Cappie said, helping his best friend off the bed. Once they all got moving a while later, Casey got a call on her cell phone from the company.

"Hey Mar…no, she left…she can't be there…okay, we'll be right over." Casey put her cell in the window pocket and told Cappie to step on it to the company.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

**A/N: Who is there? Okay, okay, I'll tell you……………..just kidding. Did anyone see Camp Rock? I heart the Jo Bros. Who do you like better, if you like them at all, not singing, just looks, or both. I love Nick, he has a deep voice so I like his singing and he is super cute. **

**Any way, five more reviews!!**


	18. Break Ups, and Make Ups

"What the heck are you doing here

"What the heck are you doing here?" Casey looked angrily at the woman standing before her.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry, Cappie I am sorry, I just felt so insecure after losing my Dad, and when I saw you with Casey, I just felt like I had been cheated, and I…"

"Lexi, I told you that I was in love with you completely, and you said that you were okay with me and Casey being friends."

"You are still in love with her?" Casey spat.

"You are still in love with me?" Lexi raised her eyebrows.

Cappie ran his hand through his hair. Casey looked at him strangely. Lexi looked at him with eyes filled with hope.

"Look, what you did was not forgivable, and you can't just come in here and expect me to fall into your trap again."

"Cappie just answer the question!" Casey yelled.

"Yes!" Cappie yelled back, "I do have feelings for her, and I have feelings for you too." Casey looked like she was going to cry. She turned around and headed for her glass box office.

"Casey wait." Cappie said running after her, Lexi put an ugly smile on her face.

Casey sat down in her oversize, red rolling chair.

"Casey."

"How can you still love her, she hurt you, she betrayed you."

"So did you." Casey looked at him, "You ditched me for my best friend, you left me because I wanted to have a fun life, rather than have a boring one, and you were lavaliered by Evan when you obviously still had feelings for me."

"But I came back to you, and I love you."

"Well, she loves me too." Cappie watched as Casey walked over to stand in front of him. She reached up to her chest and covered the 'C' with her palm. She closed it and pulled the chain off her neck. She placed it carefully in Cappie's hand.

"Casey, please don't do this." He said turning to walk after her. "Casey…"

"Give it to Alexandra." She said leaving him in the office.

"You don't have a car." Cappie said. Casey ignored him and went on her way to the front desk.

"Hey Casey." Marcia said, "Do you want me to call you a cab?" She read her mind; she picked up the phone when Casey nodded.

"Casey!" Lexi ran out screaming, "I am so sorry about what happened, I hope we can still be friends." She held her hand out. What nerve.

"The wedding is back on!" She screamed, jumping excitedly. Casey forced a smile on her face. She was done crying, she wasn't going to cry this time, and he wasn't worth it.

Cappie looked at Casey and was about to say something. When Marcia interrupted her saying that the cab was there.

"Take me to this address," She handed the card to him. This was going to take a lot of money, but she really needed this.

"Casey, oh welcome home Honey." Her mother greeted her at the door. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to so my mommy." She said, continuing to hold onto her mother. She tried so hard not to cry.

"What's the matter honey?" Her mom said pulling her away and holding her shoulders in front of her.

"Cappie dumped me," Casey looked at her mother.

"What happened with Damien?" Karen asked.

"Okay, Damien proposed, only to make me realize that I was still in love with Cappie, so when I went to tell Cappie he told me to propose to Lexi, and then when I finally went to tell him not to marry her and I told him I loved him and he said he didn't love me, then he got drunk and he told me he loved me and then Lexi's dad died, and Cappie couldn't break her heart, but then we saw her with Evan, and then Rebecca was pulled into the mess, but really Lexi threatened him into doing it, and then she apologized to Cappie and he believed her, and he still has feelings for her, and now…Their wedding is back on, and I gave Cappie his letters back." Casey stared at her mom for a while.

"Mom!" She whined.

"Sorry, I need a few minutes to process all this." Karen said, "Oh, come here honey." While Casey was buried and cuddles into her mothers arms, she heard the doorbell ring.

"You wait here, I'll be back." Her mom said to open the door.

"What business do you have here?" She answered staring at the man in the doorway.

**A/N: Okay…I am sorry I couldn't update, I was grounded. But here is the next chappie. Sorry to inform you that we are approaching the end of the story. There maybe one or two chapters left, then I am going to start a Camp Rock story. I love that movie. **

**What do you think? Connect 3 meets the charmed ones. Not really, I mean like one of their daughters. She is new coming singer, and they over hear her at Camp. But, they get suspicious when they finally become friends with her, and she keeps running of at random times. What happens when they all grow up…five years later? They meet again for people who are trying to put them together on tour. Drama will arise because she is witch and she can't tell anyone…at least not yet. **

**Review please….five more and another chapter.**


	19. Happy Endings

"What business do you have here

"What business do you have here?" Karen Cartwright slightly yelled at Cappie standing in the doorway.

"Is Casey here?" He asked calmly. "I really need to talk to her."

"How do you always know where she is?"

"I know her." He said trying to step into the doorway.

"I don't think Casey wants to talk to you right now." Karen said, trying to shut the door. He stopped it with his hand.

"Please, Mrs. Cartwright, I really want to talk to her." She gave up and led him in, and decided that it would be best to sneak up the stairs and leave them alone.

"Casey." She blinked away her tears and wiped her face before turning to see Cappie behind her. "I am really sorry."

She looked at him but didn't say anything. "Casey, after you left I talked to Lexi." He came and sat down next to her. She inched away from him. "I told her that it was over between us, I told her that I was still in love with you." Casey was aggravated that he kept pausing in between sentences.

"I asked her for the ring back, and I told her that the wedding was off." Casey looked up into his eyes. "I love you Casey Cartwright, and I don't want to ever hurt you or lose you again." He slid off the couch and onto the floor on his knee. Casey looked at him and covered her mouth.

"Casey…will you marry me?" He opened a small jewelry box and she laughed. "Please don't laugh; I didn't want to give you Lexi's ring, so I want to give you my letter again."

Casey didn't say anything yet. Her mother squealed from the staircase, her head shot around. Her mother motioned her to stay focused on Cappie.

"I love you Casey, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Cappie said, "Please, marry me."

"Yes, Cappie, I will marry you." He put the necklace around her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Two Weeks Later

Cappie and Casey decided to have a small wedding with close family and friends. Cappies best man was Rusty. Casey had Rebecca, Ashleigh, Frannie and Jen as her bridesmaids. Only twenty or so people sat in the church. The people from work and Casey's family.

"Do you Cappie; take Casey Leigh Cartwright to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Casey Leigh Cartwright; take Cappie to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Cappie pulled Casey into a kiss.

**At the Reception**

Ashleigh stood up: "I am going to make a toast to the newly wed couple. No one ever thought that these two would end up together. For seven years, they have been going on and off together, but their love never faded. I guess you could say that this is _not your typical love story_."

**A/N: That was it. The last chapter. It is nice to see Cappie and Casey finally together. LOL. I hope you people are happy with it. Now you have to look out for my new story coming soon. Camp Rock X Charmed.**

**Review. **


End file.
